Fallen Head Over Heels
by Deangirl93
Summary: 10 years ago they met, now that Liz and Dean have met again, will he finally say all the things he wanted to her 10 years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so if you could please review that would be great. I'm happy with the story so I hope everyone else is too.**

**Please R&R. Thanks**

I didn't choose this life. I was born into it. In fact I'd like to meet one person who chose to be this way. Hunters aren't meant to be happy, and every hunter has their story. If you're wondering whether I have one, well here it is.

My name is Elizabeth Richards. Liz for short. I turned 28 years old a few months ago and I'm a hunter. Not your killing deers kind of hunter though, I hunt the supernatural. Demons, vampires, ghosts, zombies, you name it, I've killed it. I lived a normal life till I was 6. That's when a vampire killed my father while he was hunting it. His death was really hard on my mother. After that it was pretty much my mom and I until I was 17. That was until the same vampire that killed dad killed her. So I got to avenge mom and dad and be head each and very blood sucker in that nest. Then it was just me. I had no one. So I packed all my stuff and got in my car, drove all around America, hunting. Then I came across the infamous Winchesters. By that time, I was 18. Dean was 20. Sam was 16. They were hunting with John. John was the one who said I could tag along if I wanted. Dean wasn't so keen on the idea though. Only because he had a thing for me. I knew he did, it was pretty obvious that the moment we met, he was attracted. I only stuck around for 3 weeks. Then I left and since then I haven't see the boys. Even though I've heard through other hunters that John died, Dean went to hell and that an angel pulled him out, and that Dean and Sam started the apocalypse.

NOW

Liz's POV

There I sat in the bar, thinking finally I killed that evil spirit. It's my last night in this town before I leave for another hunt. That's if I find one. The bartender came to me and asked me what I wanted to drink.

"What will it be, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Whiskey. Double. Neat" I said. I don't usually drink whiskey, but might as well try it.

He poured the drink and passed it to me. I drank it all and asked for a re fill.

"That was quick. You in a hurry to get some where or do you just want to get drunk?" he asked.

"Well, I'm just thirsty. Yeah I want to get drunk, what's wrong with that?" I smiled.

"Nothing. I tell you what, because you seem like such a fun loving kind of girl, this next one's on the house" He replied.

'Great now the bartender's hitting on me. Why can't I catch a break?' I thought.

I smiled and took the drink as I turned to look around the bar. There were a lot of men there, but not a looker in the bunch. Too bad I guess.

Just then two guys walked into the bar. The tall guy had shaggy brown hair and the shorter had brown-blonde spiky hair and looks that had me staring. SO HOT!

'God he is gorgeous! Those eyes wow. That leather jacket makes him look so… wait a minute? That jacket, I know I've seen a similar one that someone has worn. Oh my god! That's Dean! Dean Winchester! I haven't seen him in 10 years'.

I played it cool. I didn't want him to notice me staring. He really became hot in the last 10 years. Sam has gotten TALL! I hope Dean comes over here. And as if he was psychic, he made his way to the bar.

"Hey, could I get 2 beers?" Dean asked the bartender.

"Sure thing" the bartender replied and got the beers. Dean thanked him and went to walk away, but realised I was looking at him. I quickly turned away, but turned back and smiled at him. 'Why did I do that?' I thought. Luckily he just winked at me and walked away.

But just when I thought I wouldn't have to talk to him, he came back and sat next to me. 'Just talk to him normally. Flirt a little, like you do with other guys' I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey" Dean said.

"Hey" I replied.

"So, what's a girl like you doing here by herself?" he asked. Flirting of course. Trying to anyway.

"I'm just passing through. Traveling state to state. Just me and my baby" I said.

He looked at me, confused. I grinned at him.

"My car!" I laughed.

"Oh! Okay" he laughed.

He moved his chair a little closer to me. His face was a few inches from mine. I moved back so that the space between us was bigger.

"So, what brings you to Nebraska?" I asked.

"I just stopped here. I'm actually on my way to South Dakota" he said.

'Probably going to see Bobby' I thought. He hadn't mentioned anything about Sam yet, and I got the funniest idea. This was going to be good.

"So you're going there with your boyfriend?" I asked, pointing to Sam.

"What?! NO! He's my brother" he shouted. I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" he asked, confused as to why I was laughing.

"You know Dean, I knew for 3 weeks but I never got tired of telling people you and Sam were gay" I smiled.

"You knew me for 3 weeks? Have we met before, sweetheart? How the hell do you know my name?" he asked more confused.

I gave him the 'of course we have, try and remember' look. This time he just looked me in the eyes. When he realised, his eyes grew bigger.

"Oh my god! Liz!" he shouted. I nodded and he hugged me.

"I can't believe it! How long has it been?" he asked when he let go.

"10 years. Wow Dean, I can't believe it's you" I said. He smiled.

"We should tell Sammy" he said.

I walked over to Sam. He looked even bigger up close. How did he manage to grow so tall?

"Hey Sammy" I said. He looked at Dean.

"Dean, how many times do I have to tell you, if you're going hook me up with someone, one, don't tell her to call me Sammy and two, don't hook me up" he said, annoyed.

Dean smiled and I just laughed. I can't believe he thought Dean was hooking us up.

"Oh come on Sam what makes you think I'm interested in you?" I asked. He was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Did you not learn anything about me in those 3 weeks?" I asked. "You may be 2 years younger than me, but I don't want to be known as a cougar".

He looked at me and realised who it was.

"Liz? WOW!" he said and hugged me.

"Sam, man you got TALL!" we both laughed.

I sat down and the three of us talk for a while. We swapped stories, drank a few more drinks and talked about everything that has happened to us so far. Even though I knew most of it, they still told me. Finally the bartender told us that they were closing up. I realised it was pretty late. So we left the bar, but when we got to the parking lot, Dean stopped and looked at my car and whistled.

"Finally, you upgraded to something more classic. In stead of that piece of crap sedan" He said.

I used to have a normal silver sedan, but now I have a 1968 Chevy Camaro RS. Red with black racing stripes.

"Thanks" I smiled.

We drove back to the motel I was staying at, were they also got a room for the night.

We walked to our rooms which a few doors down from each other. I said good night to the boys and got ready for bed. I pulled out my tank top and sleeping shorts, got changed and got into bed. I was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. I took my shotgun next to the bed and held it behind the door as I opened it. It was only Dean. 'So HOT! Oh shut up Liz!' I thought.

"Hey. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" I replied. I put the shotgun back next to the bed.

"You weren't sleeping, were you?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"No I wasn't. So what did you want?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

He just looked at me as if he wanted to say something serious. Dean serious? There's just no way he would say something serious to me.

"I actually have to tell you something" he said.

"Okay so tell me" I said, crossing my legs on the bed.

He just stared at me and got up.

"You know what? It's nothing" he said and opened the door. "I'll see you in the morning". He shut the door behind him, before I could even say anything. I just got back into bed and fell asleep.

Dean's POV

I felt like hitting myself after what just happened. I couldn't even tell her how I felt, **feel** about her. The truth is I turn into melted butter when I'm around her. 'Yum melted butter. That would taste great with pancakes. God Dean! Stop thinking about food!' I'm like putty in her hands. I unlocked my room and when I got inside, Sam was asleep. I mean "dead to the world" asleep. I changed and got into bed. 'Just sleep it off" I thought. 'Why did I have to like her in the past? I still do. Maybe if she wasn't so god damn sexy! Shut up, Dean!' But the worst thing was I didn't even recognize her. Until I looked in her eyes. I know those eyes anywhere. I just decided to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter so please R&R. Thanks to everyone you reviewed the first chapter.**

Liz's POV

The sun hit my eyes in the morning as it seeps through the window. I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling. 'It's just another day. Nothing has changed. Accept Dean is once again in my life and I think he's hot' I thought to myself. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Pull yourself together, Liz" I said to myself.

I brushed my teeth, had a shower and got dressed. I wore a dark blue tank top, Jeans, knee high boots and my black leather jacket. I packed up my duffle and went to check out. Sam and Dean were checking out as well. I put my stuff in my car and went over to the impala.

"It was great seeing you guys again" I said as I hugged them.

"Where are you going from here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I guess I'll just drive around until I read something that sounds like a hunt in the paper" I said.

"You could always come with us to South Dakota. We're going to see Bobby" Sam said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. It's okay, right Dean?" Sam asked Dean.

"Um… yeah it's cool" Dean said.

"Okay, I'll follow you guys" I said and got into my car.

Dean's POV

Why did Sam have to ask her to come with us? Damn it. I kept giving him awkward looks. I couldn't have been more annoyed. Finally he spoke to me.

"Dean, are you okay? You've been giving me strange looks" he asked.

'Just face the music, Dean. If you don't he'll just go all "Sam" on you'.

"Why'd you have to ask Liz to come?" I asked.

"Well, because it's great to see her again, plus she didn't have a hunt to go on with. What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's fine" I answered.

"Well, clearly it's not. What's wrong with Liz? Dean do you… do you like Liz?" Sam asked curious to know the answer. 'Great, just great. He's gone all "Sam" anyway. Well done, Dean' I thought.

"Well do you?" He asked again when I didn't answer.

"What do you think? Of course I do. I mean when she tagged along for those 3 weeks I felt like my head was going to explode because I was crazy about her. Those feelings are coming back again and I don't know what to do, I mean I've never felt like this" I confessed. Sam just stared at me.

"Yeah, Sam you could help me out here" I said.

"Wow. I mean all I can say is, who are you and what have you done with Dean?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah, okay, ha-ha. Could you just not tell anyone? I mean it Sam. I won't hesitate to start the prank phase again, and this time I'll get more creative" I said.

"Okay I won't" Sam said.

What have I become? I'm in love with someone. I told Sam I had feelings for Liz, but I would never tell him I love her. I'd never hear the end of it.

Liz's POV

We got to Bobby's by mid day. We unloaded our stuff and headed to the house. Bobby greeted us at the door. 'Good Old Bobby. He hasn't changed apart from being in a wheelchair. Poor Bobby'.

"Liz, you haven't changed one bit since I saw you last. Accept you have grown taller" Bobby said as I hugged him. The last time he saw was a little after I left the boys. He helped me on a hunt.

"Thanks Bobby, but I don't think going from 5'1 to 5'5 is any taller" I smiled.

Bobby told me I could have the guestroom upstairs as the boys were crashing in the living room. I went upstairs and started to unpack, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey" Dean said as he came in.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Look, about before I'm sorry. You probably thought I was being an ass because I hesitated to say that you could tag along" he said.

"Oh it's okay. Don't worry about it" I smiled.

"Okay. So we're good?" he asked.

"Yeah we're good" I replied.

He looked at me and grinned. I just laughed. 'Wow he looks sexy when he smiles' I thought.

"I better go" he said.

"Okay. See ya later" I said.

Once he left I just couldn't stop thinking about him all day and all night.

_I was sitting outside on the porch with a cup of coffee in my hand. When all of a sudden I heard laughing. I looked and saw a little girl about 5 years old running up to me. She sat on my lap, looking at me. She had moss green eyes no doubt inherited from Dean. Then I knew that she was our daughter. I heard foot steps behind and told the little girl to go play. I got up and turned around to see Dean. He was smiling at me as he came and wrapped his arms around my waist. He gave me a passionate kiss._

"_Morning, beautiful" he said as he put his forehead against mine_

"_Morning, handsome" I said then kissed him. _

"_Sweetie, breakfast is ready" I told our daughter. She ran into the kitchen, with Dean and I following. Before we went in, he pulled me aside and kissed me yet again._

"_I don't think I told you I love you this morning" he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_No you didn't" I smiled._

"_I love you" he whispered._

"_I love you, too" I replied and kissed him._

I quickly sat up in my bed. My forehead was sweaty for some reason.

"Well that was new" I said to myself. I got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. I walked past the living room and saw the guys sleeping. 'Man, Dean looks cute while sleeping' I smiled and thought. I got some water and then went back to sleep.

Dean's POV

2 weeks later

We have been sitting on our asses without a hunt for 2 weeks. I've never been so bored. I decided we should go to a bar to at least get out of the house. Have a little fun. Liz decided she was going to wear a skirt. Man, why did she have to do that?

"3 beers please" she told the bartender.

I felt like I was going to fall off my chair when she came back with them. 'Wow those legs! HOT!' I had to get over this. 'Flirt with the next hot girl you see' I thought. There was a blonde girl at the bar who wasn't too bad to look at. Not as great as Liz, but she would have to do. 'GO!'

"Well, you two can sit here and be buzz kills, but I'm going over to the pretty blonde at the bar" I grinned.

I kind of got the feeling that Liz was about to say something, but I walked off anyway. About an hour later, I was making out with this girl. Sophie. I pulled away and looked back at the table. Sam and Liz were gone. She must have taken him the poor kid home in her car. I mean we all know Sam isn't good with his liquor, even if it is just a couple of beers. Alright now I felt bad. I think she might have feelings for me too. God I hate chick flick moments. I told Sophie that I had to leave and got into the Impala and drove, but for some reason I didn't go back to Bobby's until 2am. 'Just need to clear my head'.

General POV

Liz heard a noise outside her door. She looked out into the hallway and saw Dean coming out of the bathroom in just his sleeping boxers. 'Man he is so toned' she thought. She walked out of her room and stood in front of him. She was angry that he came home late and also because he was with someone else. If looks could kill, Dean would be long gone.

"Hey. What's with the face?" he asked.

"Do you know what time it is? Where the hell were you? Where did you go with that chick?" She whispered but in a harsh tone.

"Okay don't get your panties in a twist. One question at a time. I didn't go anywhere with that chick, I didn't do anything with her, I just made out with her. I went for a drive to clear my head that's why I'm late. That's all. Why do you care anyway?" He asked.

"I don't care" she said.

"Yeah you do. I mean you've been angry ever since I spotted her. Do you… do you have a thing for me?" Dean asked.

'Oh crap' she thought.

"No I don't. I just think you're an idiot. I mean, you, Dean Winchester didn't sleep with that girl? You didn't even try to hit that? She was really pretty" Liz said.

"Yeah well, she wasn't as pretty as someone else I know" he said and gave her long look. It was then that she knew he was talking about her. He just turned around, and walked down the stairs and smiled to himself.

'Oh my god! He said I was pretty' Liz thought. With a smile she went back to her room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz's POV

Why did I have to feel like this? I mean I have never felt like this about any other guy before. But then again, Dean wasn't just any other guy. He was Dean. I mean was he really talking about me being the pretty one last night? Of course he was, he did give the look. Then again a look can mean anything when Dean looks at you. But he was looking at me as if I was pretty. I'm not trying to toot my own horn here, but I mean come on, I **am** pretty sexy. Did he think I was sexy or **just** pretty? 'God Liz! Stop babbling like a school girl' I thought. I can still remember the first time I met him. I thought he was annoying as hell; he was cute but not hot like he is now.

FLASH BACK: JUNE 13th 1999

I was sitting at a booth in a diner. This was the first time I had really sat down and thought about eating in one of these places. I usually use to take the food back to my room. There's a first time for everything. I looked around the place. There were some every interesting looking people. There was an old man who I swear could look like an older version of Sherlock Holmes with the hat he was wearing. There were a few of middle aged couples, a man in a suite, and a lady with really strange hair. I was probably the best looking person there. Not that I'm vain or anything. The door to the diner opened and in walked three men. Two of them were younger; the other man looked to be their father. As soon as I looked at the guy who looked to be older than his sibling, I knew I had spoken to soon about myself being the most good looking in the diner. My heart had skipped a beat. He was really cute.

They walked straight past me and sat at the booth behind me. They ordered what they wanted and started talking about the murders that had happened in this town. Even though they were whispering I could still hear them. That's why I was here, but why were they here? I mean I think it's a vengeful spirit doing the killing. 'Wait, I think, I think they could be hunters' I thought. I got up out of my booth and moved into theirs and sat next to the one I thought was cute. They looked at me with complete shock on their faces. The father spoke up.

"Can we help you, sweetie?" he asked.

"Well no. I over heard you talking about the killings and I wanted to tell you I'm already working on getting rid of the spirit" I replied.

"Spirit? Are you a hunter?" the youngest boy asked. I nodded.

"How old are you?" the father asked me.

"I'm 18. Look I know what you're going to say, that I'm too young to be doing this by myself. But I can handle it" he said.

"Well you can't help because we don't know anything about you, and I'm not about to trust someone who looks like she belongs on the cheerleading squad at high school" the cute one said.

"Okay well, you're an ass, if I say so myself. If you want to trust me then I'll tell you about myself. I'm Elizabeth Richards. My dad was killed by vampires when I was 6. I was alone with my mom until I was 17. Then the same vampires killed my mother, so I killed all of them. I've been going around America hunting. That's everything that's happened right up until now. Unless you want more details. Let's see, I have no siblings, my birthday is May 15th, I was de flowered when I was 16 by my boyfriend at the time, Tyler, cute but had real mommy issues, my eyes are blue, my hair is black as you can see, I had a pet hamster when I was 5 and eventually it died, I never took care of it anyway, my mom used to. I have a butterfly tattoo on my lower back, which I got last year; I was on the cheerleading squad until I left school at 16. My height is 5'1, my favourite band is AC/DC and my favourite movies are the Indiana Jones movies, my favourite colour is purple, my favourite flowers are lilies. Well I think that's about everything. Oh and my favourite food is pizza" I said.

"Wow. Do you like the sound of your own voice" the cute one said.

I knew it wasn't a question by his tone.

"Okay, you can tag along if you want to, Elizabeth" the older hunter said.

"Please call me Liz, and you guys are…?" I asked.

"I'm John Winchester. This is my son Sam, and his elder brother, Dean" John said.

"Well it is every nice to meet you sir, and you too, Sam" I said and looked at Dean and then just turned away. Why should I acknowledge him? He was being rude. But he really was cute. So sarcastic though. I could tell this was going to be an interesting hunt.

END OF FLASHBACK

Long story short, I could feel that Dean was into me the moment he knew my name. The whole time we were together he kept looking at me when I wasn't. I could always see him at the corner of my eye. Every time I would turn to look at him, he would look away. So after we killed the spirit, I left. It took 3 weeks because of the authorities around the place, and we always had to hide from them. So I left and I never saw them again until 2 weeks ago. I'm really happy that we met up again even though we're in the end of times here. All I know is that I'm slowly losing it here being in the same house as Dean.

_I looked at the clock on the bed side table. It was late afternoon. I have been in my room the whole day. I have never done that before. I got out of the bed and went downstairs. I looked around the house but no one was inside. I was worried. Suddenly I heard some noise out in the salvage yard. I went over to the window and saw Dean working on the Impala. I went outside and stood next to the car. When Dean turned he looked at me and smiled._

"_I was beginning to wonder when you'd show your face. Seriously you were your room the whole day. Are you okay?" he asked concerned._

"_I'm fine. No need to worry. So what's wrong with her?" I asked, pointing to the car._

"_Nothing really. Just a few touch ups I need to give her every now and then" he replied._

_He stood up and looked at me._

"_You look really hot in those jeans" he said. I looked up in shock. 'What did he just say?' I thought. Before I could say anything his lips were on mine. His lips were so soft and wonderful. The kiss was starting to get deeper and suddenly his mouth was on my neck._

I got up in a rush. It was a dream. Thank god for that. I looked at the clock, it was late afternoon, and the sun looked like it was starting to set. So that means I **was** in my room for the whole day. I got out of the bed and went down to the living room. No one was there. Great. If this turned out just like my dream I don't know what I was going to do. And just like my dream, Dean was outside. He wasn't working on the Impala though; he was just sitting on the trunk. The sun was now setting and the sky was a shade of purple. It looks so beautiful. I went and sat on the trunk next to Dean.

"Hey" he said as I sat next to him.

"Hey. Why are you sitting out here?" I asked.

"Just needed some alone time" he replied.

"Well then I should leave you alone" I said and got up to leave.

"No. It's okay. Stay" he said. I sat back down.

"Where did Bobby and Sam go?" I asked.

"They went to get food" he replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah. Shoot" he replied.

"Last night, when you said you know someone prettier than that girl at the bar, where you talking about me?" I asked.

"Yeah I was. I thought that was obvious" he said.

"Oh well, I just never took you for being nice to a girl you weren't going to hook up with" I said. I looked at him and I think I might have made him angry. He got really upset by the remark I made.

"Yeah no one ever expects that from me. I guess nothing ever works out the way I want it to so I guess I should just go back to scoring with random chicks every other night" he said furiously as he got off the Impala.

"Dean I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by what I said I was curious as to why you were being so nice to me" I said grabbing his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Isn't it obvious? Maybe you should look in the mirror once and awhile. Maybe you should realise that you're beautiful. Maybe you should realise that I'm not the same Dean that I once was. I want to be different" he said and walked back into the house.

I felt so bad. This was a new side of Dean. I mean I don't think he had showed anyone this side before. Not even Sam. Why was he acting this way? Why was he always neglecting to show his feelings? 'Because that's who Dean is, Stupid. God Liz how blind are you? Can't you see he's in love with you? He just doesn't share feelings. He never has' I thought. No way he wasn't in love with me. He might like me but not love. Dean doesn't say those 3 words to a girl. He just doesn't. He can't be in love with me. He just can't be.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's POV

Did I over react? No I don't think so. Why do people always assume that I'm not capable of having a relationship? I mean I was with Cassie. Until she dumped me when I told her what I do for a living. So technically, I was capable at the time it's just that she left me. 'Stop rambling Dean!' I thought. What is it about Liz that I can't get enough of? Was it her hair? The way it flows around her shoulders. Her eyes? The bluest eyes I have seen. Her smile? Her laugh? Her personality? I mean she is exactly like me. Hell she **is **me. She's the only one I want to redeem myself for.

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe I have to drive around with that chick 24/7" I said, not realizing that **she **was standing behind me.

"Now now Dean, mind your blood pressure. What's wrong with me tagging along?" **she **asked.

"Well I don't know you and I don't trust you" I snapped.

"Oh come on, I just told you everything about me in less that 15 minutes back there in the diner. Was that not enough, because I can tell you more about myself. Let's see-" **she** said as I cut her off.

"Dear god no. I've had enough of your rambling for one day" I said.

"Good. And please stop calling me **her** or **she**, I have a name. You make sound like a dog or something" Lizsaid.

"Maybe that's what you are" I said, grinning.

"Come on Dean, we don't talk about people you just met like that. And besides, I'm nobody's bitch" she said and got into the car.

END OF FLASHBACK

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a gunshot outside. I ran outside to find Cas with a bullet hole in his chest, and Liz holding the gun.

"Who the hell are you?!" she yelled at him.

"Liz! Relax. This is Castiel. He's the one who pulled me out of hell" I said.

"Oh. Oh no I'm so sorry" she said covering her mouth.

"I can assure you I will be fine" Cas said.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" I said with a little anger.

"Dean you have to tell Elizabeth" he warned me.

"Look Cas, I don't give a crap what you say" I said turning to leave.

"Dean she has a right to know" he said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"A right to know what?" Liz asked.

"That Dean is a vessel" Cas replied.

"Cas!" I shouted.

"What?" she asked glaring at me. I was screwed.

"I'm the Archangel Michael's vessel. The angels need my consent. Lucifer needs Sam's because Sam is his vessel" I replied.

Liz looked down at the ground. She looked up with anger in her eyes.

"You didn't think to tell me this?" she asked furious.

"Look I wanted to tell you that night at the bar when we met again and we were talking about everything that's happened. How could I tell you this?!" I yelled.

"How could you not?!" she yelled back. "Didn't you think that you and Sam being vessels for Michael and Lucifer was a pretty big deal?!"

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Go screw yourself Winchester" she hissed and stormed into the house. At least Cas was still there.

"Why the hell did you say anything?" I asked.

"She had a right to know. I know how you feel about her. There's nothing wrong with you for loving her, Dean" Cas and said and then disappeared.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

I ran back inside the house and went upstairs to Liz's room. I pressed my ear against the door and heard her crying. I heard the front door open. Sam and Bobby finally came home.

"Hey. We got the food. Come on let's eat. Go call Liz" Sam told me. I just stood there.

"Cas told Liz about us being vessels" I said.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Because he said she has a right to know" I replied.

"So I'm guessing Liz didn't take it very well huh?" Sam asked.

"No Sam she didn't. She told me to go screw myself" I replied.

"Wow" Bobby said.

"I'll go get Liz" I said and went upstairs.

General POV

Liz was sitting on the bed staring at the floor. 'How could he not tell me?' she thought. 'I always thought that he could tell me anything and vise versa. I guess I was wrong'. There was a knock on the door that pulled Liz from her thoughts.

"Come in" She said. Dean popped his head in.

"Go away" she said once realised it was him.

"Come on you can't be mad at me for that long. Let's face it, I'm adorable" He smiled.

'He was right about that' she thought. She just glared at him.

"Okay, look I'm sorry. I should have told you. Especially now, because you're pissed at me" he said, and then realised he shouldn't have when she hit me with her pillow.

"HEY! What was that for?" he asked.

"How could you not tell me?!" Liz yelled.

"I don't know but I just didn't want you to worry" he asked.

"Yeah but you could have said something" she said.

"I know and I'm sorry" he said sadly.

"It's okay. Just don't keep things from me anymore. Okay?" she said, hugging him.

"You got it" he replied.

About an hour later the boys and Liz got ready to leave. They decided to leave if they wanted to find a case. They packed up all their stuff and said goodbye to Bobby.

"You boys be careful. You too Liz" he said as Sam and Dean walked to their car.

"I will Bobby" she said. Liz hugged Bobby and ran to her car. She started it and followed the boys out of the drive way. Once they were on the highway Liz decided to call the boys.

"Hey. What's up?" Dean answered.

"So, where are we headed?" She asked.

"I was thinking we should head to Iowa" he replied.

"Yeah okay. Whatever" she said.

"Are you still angry?" he asked.

"No, I just I don't know" she said.

"Liz look I said I was sorry" he said.

"I know Dean. Just... hang up, okay?" she asked and he did as he was told.

They decided to stop at a motel for the night. Sam and Dean insisting on Liz staying with them, but she wouldn't hear it. So she went and got her own room.

In the boys' room….

"Dean, maybe you should check on Liz" Sam said.

"Sam, she's a big girl she can handle herself" Dean said.

"Look man, just talk to her. Is that too much to ask?" Sam asked. Dean just glared at him.

"Dean, there was a time when you would do anything for her" Sam said.

"Well times have changed" Dean snapped.

"What is the big problem? I mean it's not like you're avoiding her because you can't tell her you have feelings for her, because trust me Dean, she has feelings for you too" Sam said.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, sitting down.

"Come on, the way she looks at you, her body language" Sam replied, sitting across from him. "Seriously Dean, what's stopping you from telling her you like her?"

Dean just looked at Sam, and was feeling really uncomfortable. Sam swore he saw something in his body language. Dean was hiding something. 'What's he hiding? Wait a minute…? He's in love with her!' Sam thought.

"Dean, are you… in love with her?" Sam asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yes" he whispered. 'Dean why did you say anything?!' he thought.

"Oh wow. Dean tell her. Just do it, you've waited long enough. Don't be afraid anymore" Sam smiled.

"You really think I should?" he asked.

"YES! I mean, how often does this happen to you? Go get her man, and don't let her get away" Sam said slapping Dean on the back.

Dean got up and ran for the door. He ran to Liz's room which was a few rooms down from theirs. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.

"Hey. Come in. I actually need to tell you something" she said letting him in.

"Oh good because I need to tell you something too" he said nervous.

"Well, me first because I have two things" she said.

"Okay go ahead" he replied.

"Okay first. I'm really sorry for being such a bitch about the whole vessel thing. I just didn't expect that you and Sam were going to have to be vessels. And I shouldn't have been so distant on the phone before, I'm just really tired. So please just forget that ever happened" she said.

"Okay. All's forgiven" he smiled.

"Good. Second, I got a call from a hunter friend. His name is Jason and he asked where I was so we could catch up. I told him we were here and he said he was passing through, and that he's staying at a different motel a few minutes from here. So I might have to leave you two for a while, because he wants to have lunch with me at the diner. I think he might have a thing for me. He sort of did while we hunted together for few years' ages ago. He is pretty cute. So, what do you think? Is that okay with you?" she asked.

Dean was speechless. He was staring at her in shock. 'Why is this happening? Now of all times?' he thought.

"Dean? You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Go have fun tomorrow. You deserve it once and a while" he said.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked him.

"Nothing it's not important. Goodnight" he said and opened the door.

"Goodnight" she said and closed the door behind him.

Dean took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car. He sat there just thinking how much of an idiot he is for letting himself fall in love. 'Man I'm such a douche. Why did I fall in love? A guy like me shouldn't fall for anyone. It didn't work out with Cassie and it's definitely not going to work out with Liz' he thought. He went back to his room and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz's POV

I woke up the next day, realizing I had slept in and it was almost time to go see Jason. I had a shower and got dressed. I wore the nicest shirt I could find in my bag, which was a button up, jeans, boots and a dark blue jacket. I can't believe Jason called me. I can't wait to see him again. I left my room and went to see the boys. Sam answered the door.

"Hey. Nice to see that you're awake. Why so dressed up?" he asked.

"Oh I'm going out with a hunter friend, Jason" I replied.

"Well good for you. Dean didn't tell me you were going out" he said and gave Dean a look. Dean tensed up as soon as Sam looked at him.

"Are you two okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah we're fine. So if you have somewhere else to be you can leave" Dean snapped.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"No it's okay Sam. We both know Dean has issues. So he should probably just pull his head out of his ass and get over it" I said and walked out the door.

I walked out to my car and drove to the diner. I walked into the diner and saw Jason. I smiled and walked over.

"Well, long time no see" I said. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm good too. God Liz you're even more beautiful seen the last time I saw you" he said.

"Thank you. So why did you want to meet me?" I asked, curious.

"I wanted to see you again. Truth is I can't stop thinking about you" he replied.

'And here come the butterflies' I thought.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"After this, you want to go back to your room?" he asked.

After lunch, like he intended, we went back to my room. I was a little nervous as to how

far we were going to go with each other. I opened the door and went to sit on the bed when he pulled me closer to him.

"You're so beautiful" he said and leaned in and kissed me. As I was kissing him, something didn't feel right. Jason hadn't made a move on me even when I knew he liked me. Unless he wasn't Jason. There was only one way to make sure this was or wasn't him. I pulled away from the kiss and slapped him. Sure enough his eyes turned black.

"Now, why did you have to do that?" the demon said. I punched him in the face. He took me and threw me across the floor. I landed against the wall and hit my head. I got up and kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed me and turned me around so that my back was to his chest. He pulled out a knife and went to slit my throat. I grabbed his hand, pushing away from him and punched me several more times. He fell to the floor and I kicked and punched him a few more times. I quickly grabbed a chair, rope and chalk. I tied him to the chair and drew a devil's trap on the floor with the chalk. I decided to call Sam and Dean.

"Hey. What happened? Did Jason stand you up?" Dean asked, I could sense a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Look Dean, you can make fun of me later but Jason is possessed by a demon and I need to exorcise him. Get to my room now and bring holy water, I don't have enough" I said.

"Okay me and Sam are coming" he said and hung up.

In a couple of minutes they were in my room. Sam handed me the holy water and I splashed the demon with it, waking him up.

"How did you possess Jason? He has a protection tattoo" I asked.

"No he doesn't, you just think every hunter should have one just because you and these two yahoos do" he said motioning to the three of us. "Trust me, your precious Jason is not that smart" he smirked.

"Why did you possess him? Was that him or you on the phone last night?" I asked.

"Oh that was me. I mean come on do you honestly think Jason would want you?" the demon asked.

"Is he alive?" I asked starting to well up.

"No. This is good because it's easy access to get inside a dead meat suit. You don't have to deal with all the screaming" he said and cracked his neck.

"You did that?!" I yelled when I heard the noise.

"Sure did. Then took over his body of course" he smiled evilly.

I turned to Sam and Dean. They looked at me confused as to why I was looking at them.

"Do you have that demon killing knife?" I asked.

"Yeah I brought it" Sam said and gave it to me. I turned around to the demon.

"Well in that case" I said and stabbed him right through the neck. I pulled the knife and out and fell to the floor and cried. I can't believe I lost Jason. Sam untied him and said he would go get rid of the body. Dean stayed behind with me. I gave the knife to Dean; he cleaned it and put it away. I sat on the bed and he sat down next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder. I just cried. I couldn't do anything else.

"Hey baby, don't cry" he said pulled me into a hug. 'Baby? Did he just call me baby? Weird' I thought.

"Please I just want to be alone, Dean" I said. He nodded and walked out of the room. I crawled on the middle of the bed and cried myself to sleep.

General POV

In the boys' room….

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked his brother.

"No, Sam I'm not. I mean she was sweet on this guy and now he's dead. I just feel really bad that's all. But more than that, I couldn't even tell her how I feel" he replied.

"Look man, you can get another chance, but not right now. Right now she just needs a friend" Sam said.

"Yeah I should go check on her" Dean said.

"Good. I'll go get some food and bring it back to her room" Sam said.

Dean got up and left the room. He knocked on Liz's room and waited for her to open it. Good thing she had woken up just before he knocked.

"Hey" she said opening the door. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"How are you?" he said and walked in.

"Not good, but I'll be okay" she sniffed. He sat down on the bed.

"Come here, lie down" he said. She went over to the bed and lay down, as Dean put his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest, as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you for being such a great friend" she said looking up at him.

"Don't mention it" he said. 'Sometimes I wish I were more. I can't believe I just thought that'.

Liz leaned up and kissed Dean on the cheek, and smiled.

"You know, I always thought that if one day Jason and I stopped hunting, that we would get married and start a family. Truth is I was crazy about him. He was the only guy I ever really thought would like me back, and he did. I guess now I don't have anyone. I knew Jason liked me, but I never did anything about it because of hunting. I just wish I could stop hunting and settle down with a guy who would treat me right" she said.

'I wish that could be me' Dean thought.

"Hey, you'll find someone and they would be crazy if they treated you badly" Dean said.

"Thanks Dean. Do you think you'll ever find someone?" she asked.

"Yeah I hope so" he replied.

Sam came back with the food and they all sat down at the little table and eat. After they finished Sam said goodnight, while Dean stayed behind. Liz got changed into her night shorts and tank top. She climbed into bed and Dean sat next to her. She smiled at him and drifted to sleep. He just looked at her, kissed her cheek and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

General POV

The next morning Sam and Dean knocked on Liz's door. She opened the door and they walked in.

"Hey. We got a case" Sam said.

"Really what is it?" she asked.

"Greg Reynolds, 38, millionaire was thrown from his from his master bedroom balcony in his mansion. His head was smashed into a bloody pulp from the fall" Sam said. "Thing is, it's in Chicago. If we leave now though we can make it".

"Alright well I'll get changed and we can head out" she said.

15 minutes later they were on their way to Chicago. They were in Chicago by midday. They got to a motel and changed. Dean and Sam decided to go to the police while Liz went to the mansion to see Greg's wife, Sarah.

"We'll meet back at the motel in an hour" Sam said.

Liz….

Liz knocked on the door. 'Man this mansion is way more than that. It's a palace' she thought. She decided to play a suburban today. Sarah answered the door.

"Sarah Reynolds?" she asked.

"Yes and you are?" she slurred. She had a glass of whiskey in her hand.

"I'm Caroline Page. I just wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss" Liz said.

"Yeah I'm sure you are. Look I don't care who you are unless you were having an affair with my husband too" Sarah said.

"What? You're husband was having an affair?" Liz asked, trying to sound sympathetic. Suddenly this was getting interesting.

"Yeah he was. I don't give a rat's ass if he's dead or not. So there's the door, you can leave now" she said.

"Yeah okay" Liz responded disgusted at Sarah's attitude. "Just one question. Do you know who he was having an affair with?"

"Yeah. His assistant, Claire Harper. She's dead now though. Good riddance" she replied.

"Alright, thank you" Liz said and left the house.

Liz got into her car and drove to the motel. The boys came back half an hour later.

"Hey what did you dig up?" she asked.

"Not much, apart from the fact that he was thrown from the balcony, the cops don't have any idea what could have done it" Sam replied.

"Well they might not, but I think I do" Liz smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well I talked to the wife, she said that Greg was having an affair with his assistant, Claire Harper, who is also dead" she replied.

"Well this probably the easiest case to date" Dean said.

"Yeah I guess it is" Liz said.

"I guess we better find her grave and burn her" Sam said.

"I think I should find her apartment, just to see if I'm right about this" Liz said.

"Yeah you're right" Dean said.

Later that night, after finding out where Claire lived, Liz made her way to the apartment. She picked the lock and looked around inside. She might her iron rod with her just in case. She heard a noise coming from the bedroom and made her way to it. Just as did that, Claire appears in front of her. She went to get rid of her with the rod when Claire opened her mouth to say something.

"You have to help kill the rest of them" she said.

"What do you mean the rest of them? Claire you killed you?" Liz asked.

"Greg and three of his friends. Peter Lawson, John Parks and Matthew Greene. They all killed me because Greg told them he was having an affair with me. So they helped him. I'm going to get the rest tomorrow night" she said with an evil look.

"What's tomorrow night?" Liz asked.

"Sarah Reynolds is having some fancy benefit tomorrow at the mansion. The men will be there, and I intend to get them" she said and vanished.

Liz locked the place up and drove back to the motel. Sam and Dean were sitting in there room when she ran in.

"Liz what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Dean laughed.

"I saw Claire. She told me that Greg and few other men killed her. She said that Sarah is having a benefit at the mansion and that the rest of the men will be there so she can kill them" Liz replied.

"Alright, well you have to go to Sarah's tomorrow and get an invite somehow and Sam can go to the cemetery to burn the bones" Dean said.

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Well someone has to be with Liz, right?" Dean said and gave Sam a look. Sam knew why Dean wanted to go and so he agreed.

"Okay, I'll go to Sarah's tomorrow and hopefully get an invite" Liz said and left the room.

The next morning she went to Sarah's like planned. She saw Sarah telling some men where to put an ice sculpture. 'Man what kind of benefit is this?' she thought.

"Oh hello Caroline wasn't it?" Sarah asked.

"Yes that's me. The place looks amazing. What exactly is the benefit for?" Liz replied.

"Oh just something that I have annually. I know Greg's not here but that shouldn't stop me should it?" she smiled.

"No it shouldn't" Liz smiled back.

"Actually why don't you come tonight. Black tie event, and bring someone with you if you like" she said.

"Sure, that would be great" Liz said.

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight at 7pm. I'll you and your guest on the list. They can be your plus one" she said and waved and walked back inside.

Liz drove back to the motel and walked to Sam and Dean's room.

"So we are on the guess list. I guess we better go shopping considering it's a black tie event" she said.

"Fine. Man I hate wearing a suit. I look like an idiot" Dean said, getting up from his bed.

"Dean like I've said in the past, you look more like a seventh grader at his first dance" Sam laughed. Dean just looked at him, picked up his jacket and left. Liz followed him, laughing.

"What are you laughing at? You're going to have to wear something fancy too" he said as they went to get into the Impala.

"Yeah, but unlike you Dean, I'm going to look hot" she winked.

'I hope for the sake of my health, that's not true' he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**If anyone wants to have a look at what Liz's dress looks like theres a link on my profile. Please R&R. Thanks :)**

Dean's POV

I was sitting in Liz's room waiting for her to leave the bathroom so we could this stupid benefit over with. I walked around and looked into the mirror. I look ridiculous. 'Why do women take so long to get dressed?' I thought.

"Come on Liz. Hurry up!" I called out to her.

"Shut up or I won't come out at all!" she called out.

"Come on I'll break the door down if I have to" I said.

"You wouldn't dare" she threatened.

"Done test me, sweetheart" I hissed.

"Alright I'm coming out" she said.

I turned around when I heard the bathroom door opened and I nearly fell to the floor from the sight. Liz was wearing a red one shoulder dress, which hugged her figure in all the right places. She wore hardly any make up just eyeliner which made her blue eyes stand out, and a light colored lipstick. Her hair was straight but was a little wavy. Her bangs were still out over her forehead which made her look innocent. She wasn't wearing any jewellery accept for butterfly earrings.

'If I died tomorrow I would count myself the luckiest guy in the world' I thought.

"Wow… you, you look… that, that dress… you're…" I stammered.

"Well, I hope the ends of those sentences are good" she laughed.

"Yeah, they are. You look amazing" I said.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. Should we go?" she asked.

"Yeah let's go" I said.

"Dean, you can stop staring at me. I mean I don't look that great do I?" she asked.

"Yeah you do" I replied.

"Okay that line could get us both in a hot mess. We should go other wise we'll be late" she said leaving the room. I followed behind watching her ass move as she walked in the dress. 'She has no idea what she's doing to me' I thought. Sam came out of our room and stopped to look at her.

"Liz, you look great" Sam said. I glared at him. He gave me the sorry look.

"At least you can get your words out, unlike your brother" she said and got into the Impala. She gave Sam the keys to her car and he drove in the direction of the cemetery.

We got to the mansion a little while later. I opened the passenger door for Liz and put my hand out so she could get out of the car.

"Wow such a gentleman" she said as she took my hand.

"Well I try" I smiled.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this? I mean we can't exactly take a shotgun and salt rounds and iron rods" she asked.

"Of course we can take iron rods. I have two slipped down the side of my pants and it's very uncomfortable, can tell you that" I said. She looked at me and laughed. I just glared at her and she finally stopped.

"Okay so remember I'm Caroline Page, and you can be, my boyfriend… David" she said quickly as went up the front steps to the entrance.

"Hi I'm Caroline Page I'm on the list with a plus one" she told the man at the entrance.

"Go ahead" he told us as he checked the list turning to the next group of people, but not before eyeing up Liz. 'Dick' I thought. We went over to the bar and got something to drink.

"Champagne and a scotch on the rocks" I told the bartender. I handed Liz her drink and we walked around the room. Half the people here look like should be living in a dream world. All the men were in suits, and all the women were in long dresses and completely over the top jewellery. I'm happy that my girl was the most dialed down there, and she looked beautiful. 'Did I just say my girl? Well she will be soon. I'll make sure of that' I thought. 'She's mine and no one else can have her. Okay she's not a piece of land, Dean'.

"Okay we better find the three stooges before Claire does" I told Liz.

"Okay there name's are Peter Lawson, John Parks and Matthew Greene. Unless you want to call them Larry, Curly and Mo. Let's split up" she said and we both went to go our separate ways when I grabbed her arm.

"Be careful" I said.

"I always am. You too" she said, and walked off.

An hour and a half later, Liz came back. 'Wow she looks amazing. Focus Dean!' I thought.

"Okay, I found Peter and John and told them that they're in danger, but they called me crazy, as always and went on to enjoy their time. How did you go?" she said.

"Well I tried explaining to Matthew and he just gave me "Yeah okay pal" and walked off" I replied. Suddenly Liz turned to me with a shocked look on her face.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"Claire's standing by the far window on the top floor. Look" she told me and I looked where her gaze was.

"Alright come on" I said and took her hand as we went upstairs and looked for Claire. My phone starting to ring, so I answered knowing it would be Sam.

"Hey Sam. We found Claire and she's about to make her move I think" I said.

"Well Dean, I'm trying to find her grave, but this graveyard is pretty big so it might take a while. Keep her distracted" he told me.

"Yeah Sammy I'll try" I said and hung up.

Just then Claire appeared in front of us. She looked at Liz and went to say something.

"Why are you trying to help them? They killed me" she said.

"Look Claire I know you want revenge but you can't kill them" Liz said.

"I thought someone would understand. I guess I was wrong" she said and lunged at Liz. I through a iron rod at Liz and she caught it, swinging it at Claire. She vanished, but came back and threw me against the wall. I saw her grab Liz by the throat and pin her against the wall.

"Come on Sammy" I said getting the iron rod, when Claire went up in flames. Liz fell to the floor gasping for breath. I ran over to her and made sure she was okay.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. She didn't press that hard" she gasped. My phone rang again.

"Yeah, what do you want Sam?" I asked.

"Did I get her?" he asked.

"Yeah Sam you did. Alright well we'll be back soon" I said and went to hang up but Sam starting talking again.

"No way Dean you and Liz are staying. This might be your last chance to win her over and I'm going to let you take it. I mean it's only 9pm and Liz looks amazing. Have fun" he said.

"Thanks Sam" I said and hung up.

"So are we leaving or not?" Liz asked.

"Not yet. Sam said we should stay and have fun and that's exactly what we're going to do" I said, took her hand and lead her downstairs. I looked at her realizing her protection tattoo from her left shoulder blade was gone.

"Where's your protection tattoo?" I asked.

"I covered it up for tonight. I didn't want people questioning it" she said. I smiled at her as we came down to the floor. People were dancing to some cheesy, slow music. I held my hand out to Liz; she just looked at me and smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Come on, dance with me" I said and took her hand. Before we could move some lady interrupted us.

"Hello Sarah" Liz said.

"Hello Caroline thanks for coming. Nice to see you brought someone" Sarah replied.

"This is David, my boyfriend" Liz said and smiled at me. I shook Sarah's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Have fun tonight" Sarah said and walked off. I resumed taking Liz to the dance floor. She laughed at me.

"Dean Winchester a romantic, who knew. Who knew that he could dance too? Well try to any way" she smiled. I looked at her as I wrapped my arm around her waist and she put her hand on my right shoulder. I held her right hand with my left. Her eyes were staring right into mine. She looked beautiful.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Liz" I said smiling.

"Oh really? Well there's a lot you don't know about me, Dean" she replied.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, I know everything about you thanks to you telling me at the diner 10 years ago" I laughed, and she joined in.

"Oh… that" she said.

"Yeah that" I smiled.

We were quiet for a few seconds before I broke the silence. I had to ask a question I really wanted the answer to.

"So, you're introducing me as your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Well it was a cover, Dean. It's not like you actually are" she replied.

"And what if I was? What would you say then?" I asked.

"I don't know. I would probably say that you **are** my boyfriend, and that… are you, you're not asking me out, are you?" she asked.

"No I'm not. I'm just saying, if we were dating, what would you do? Would you be happy?" I asked. 'This is turning into a chick flick moment. After she answers, make the questions kinkier' I thought.

"Yeah, I mean you're a great guy, Dean. Why wouldn't I be happy?" she asked.

"True. How would you want the sex? Loving and passionate or hot and kinky?" I asked.

"DEAN! I'm not answering that" she replied.

"Fine. Then answer this, right here, right now, am I completely irresistible to you or not?" I smiled.

"I guess you kind of are. I would be lying if I said I didn't think of you in a sexual way. Especially the dreams" she said. I looked at her and grinned. She hit my shoulder.

"Not kinky ones. Just ones where you told me I looked hot in my jeans, or you told me you loved me" she said. I looked at her shocked.

"I told you I loved you in the dreams?" I asked.

"Yeah and we had a daughter. How weird is that?" she said.

"Yeah really weird" I said and stopped dancing when then music stopped.

"Come on, let's get another drink" she said, leading me to the bar. We got our drinks and Liz decided she wanted to toast to something.

"Okay so, here's to us, best friends, hunting together after so many years and may it never change. Cheers" she said, touching her glass to mine.

"Cheers" I replied. 'Best friends. I can live with that. Maybe it's better for us to be friends first' I thought.

"So who's a better friend me or Sam?" I asked, smiling.

"You, of course. I mean don't get me wrong, Sam's great and I love him like a little brother, but I'm closer to you in age and attitude. We have a lot more in common" she replied.

"Well, if you think of Sam as a brother, what do you think of me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll get back to you on that" she smiled. 'And I'm good with that' I thought.

We got back around 12 at night. I walked Liz to her room, just to make sure she would be okay.

"So, tonight was fun. I had a good time with you, Dean" she said, leaning against her door.

"Yeah me too. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight" she called out.

I got into my room to see Sam asleep on **my** bed. I laughed at the sight. I took my phone and found out I wanted and pointed right in his face. I clicked play, and Sam jolted awake to the sound of Metallica.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Dean" he groaned.

"Oh yes it was" I laughed. "Jeez Sam, I wasn't gone that long for you to miss me and fall asleep on my bed".

"Well I was tired and didn't realise it was your bed. Anyway, did you tell Liz how you feel about her?" he asked.

No I didn't" I replied.

"Why not? I mean I thought you loved her?" he asked.

"I do. That's not going to change, but I realised… she my best friend Sam. I've never really had a best friend before; I think that's how we should be. For now" I replied.

"Wow Dean. You're going to be friends with a girl who is not only like you, but beautiful too. I'm impressed" he laughed.

"Oh bite me" I said and walked into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz's POV

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey you want to go get some breakfast before we head out?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure, just give me a few minutes to shower and get dressed" I replied and closed the door when he walked away. I quickly had a shower and got dressed. I ran outside to see Sam and Dean waiting for me. I checked out, put all my stuff in my car and we drove to a diner. I sat in the booth next to Dean, with Sam sitting across from us.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"I think we should relax for a bit. I mean, we haven't gotten any word on a case" Dean replied.

"I think we **should** relax" Sam said. Dean and I exchanged glances.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"This is new coming from you. Usually you'd be on the laptop by now searching for the next case" Dean replied.

"I just think that even with the looming apocalypse, which isn't going to start until we say yes to our hosts, so there's no need to worry, we should have a little fun once and a while" Sam said.

"I agree with Sam" I smiled.

"Yeah me too" Dean said.

"Alright, so, where should we go?" I asked.

"Vegas baby!" Dean shouted. Sam shook his head, while I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Oh come on, place a few bets, play a little poker. What do you say?" Dean grinned. Sam and I considered it for a minute.

"Fine. I'm in" I said.

"Me too" Sam said.

"Alright! This is going to be awesome!" Dean smiled.

After breakfast we headed towards Vegas. It was a three day drive so we stopped every now and then. We were having fun just the three of us. Sam and I would joke about how Dean was only wanted to go to Vegas because he was going to hook up with some girls, to which Dean would snap a comeback at. Dean and I were getting closer and it sort of scared me. I mean, yeah he was HOT! But there's no way I want to ruin our friendship. But finally after what felt like years, we reached Vegas. Dean looked happier than a four year old boy on his birthday. It was good to see him like this. His smile, it's like everything, all the weight was lifted off his shoulders. Why am I talking about him like this?... Oh dear god! Did I have feelings for Dean Winchester? That arrogant, stubborn, sarcastic, crude, jackass with an ego the size of China, him, really? No way. It couldn't be. Or maybe it was. Well, I'm not going to dwell on it. I'm just going to have fun. It took me a while to figure that Dean was trying to get my attention.

"HEY! Earth to Liz" Dean said, clicking his fingers and waving his hands in front of me.

"Oh sorry. I just fazed out for a second" I said and starting walking ahead of him and Sam.

"What's up with her?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea" Dean replied and followed me.

We decided to check into a motel. We got our rooms and left to go to one of the casinos. I decided to leave my car back at the motel.

"Okay, who's up for some poker?" Dean asked.

"Me. But before that we should put some money on black 15" I said.

"Why black 15?" Sam asked.

"Just for fun" I replied.

We went over and placed our bet on black 15. The wheel kept turning and turning, until finally it landed on… black 15. Dean, Sam and I looked completely shocked.

"That… was amazing. How did you know it would land on black 15?" Dean asked.

"You won't believe it but, it was a lucky shot" I laughed.

"Yeah that's unbelievable" Sam said, smiling.

We were there for 3 hours and won so much money. We decided to spend it at a bar. Of course. We got to the bar and Dean went to order drinks. He came back with 3 beers. A few seconds later, the bartender came and put three shots in front of Dean.

"You're going to drink all three?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Dean scoffed.

"I'll match you on the next round" I replied.

"Alright. You're on, sweetheart" he smirked.

15 minutes later….

General POV

Dean and Liz slammed their shots down on the bar ledge. 15 minutes and 8 shots each later, they were tipsy. Sam stuck to his one beer. Truth is, Dean and Liz were better with their liquor.

"What do you say? Want to give up?" Dean asked.

"No way. I'm just getting warmed up" Liz smiled. He just grinned and walked up to the bar to get more shots. Okay that puts the total to 11 shots each.

"Well I'm going to go" Sam said, walking up to where Dean and Liz were sitting at the bar.

"No Sam. Stay. We can't drive back drunk" Liz said.

"Yeah and besides, if you take the car how are we going to get back?" Dean asked.

"Fine I'll take a cab. Just have fun" he laughed.

"You got it. Bye" she said. He waved and left the bar. Liz turned to Dean and smiled. Just then a guy was walking up to them.

"Dean let me sit on you" Liz said.

"What?! No!" he shouted.

"Dean, there's a guy coming this way, and I think he's coming for me. Now let me sit on you" she asked, but without any warning she sat on him.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Just play along" she said. She laughed out loud and kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Hey baby, want me to buy you a drink?" asked the strange guy.

"No thanks. I'm good" Liz said.

"Come on its just one drink" he said.

"Hey man, back off okay? She doesn't want a drink from you" Dean said, glaring at the guy.

"Yeah? Why are you answering for her?" he hissed.

"Because she's my girlfriend" Dean snapped. "And if you need proof then, well" Dean grabbed Liz's face and pressed his lips to hers. He was in heaven at that point. 'God I've been dreaming about this for so long' he thought. He pulled away, looking at Liz who was shocked.

"Sorry man" the guy apologized and walked away. Liz looked at Dean and smiled.

"Thanks" she said, sitting down on her bar stool again.

"Anything to help a friend" he said. 'If we still are, after that' she thought. She looked around the bar and smiled back at Dean.

"What are you smiling at?" Dean asked.

"Wait here. You'll see" Liz said and got up from the bar stool, and went over to the juke box. She flipped through all the songs until she found a good one. She turned around to see Dean's face light up. It lit up because the song was Nobody's Fault But mine by Led Zeppelin.

"How did you know I love this song?" Dean asked me, when I came back to the bar.

"Well I didn't. I know that I love this song" Liz replied.

"You've got good taste" he smiled.

"I know. Zeppelin always gets me moving" she said, swaying on the bar stool. Then Liz did something Dean wasn't expecting. She climbed up on the bar and started dancing. Everyone started whistling and cheering, leaving Dean embarrassed.

"LIZ! Get Down!" Dean yelled.

"Oh come on Dean. Live a little" she said, swaying to the music.

"Liz, either you come down now or I'll pull you down" he threatened.

"Then I'll just pull you up here. Come on, dance!" she shouted. 'Might as well do as she says. Live a little' he thought. He climbed up on the bar next her. She turned around to face him and they yelled the words out together. Everyone in the bar was pumped and yelling, whistling and cheering. Dean was actually loosening up. He couldn't believe that Liz was so much fun. Just when he was trying to be friends with her, the feelings for her were coming back.

The song ended, and the bar went wild. Dean jumped off the bar and helped Liz down. She stumbled a little, and landed into his lap. They just laughed it off.

"How drunk are you right now?" he asked.

"Drunk enough to dance on a bar but not drunk enough to kiss you" she replied. He was shocked at what she said. 'She wants to kiss me?' he thought. 'Well technically we all ready did'.

"W-What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything" she said.

"Yeah okay" he said. They looked at each other, and then Liz pulled his head down towards hers. There lips met. Dean kissed Liz softly at first but then she deepened it. Liz's hands were all over Dean. In his hair, up and down his back, on his chest and over his neck. Finally she pulled away completely shocked at her actions.

"That never happened" Liz said.

"Yeah. Never" he said, nodding.


	9. Chapter 9

General POV

After several more shots, Dean decided that they should call it a night. They got back to the motel in one piece, without getting busted for drink driving. Dean took Liz to her room but she stopped and leaned against the door.

"Want to come inside?" she asked. Apparently she had forgotten everything that happened between them at the bar.

"Um… okay" he replied. 'Why am I agreeing to this? she's drunk and so am I" Dean thought.

She opened the door and took off her jacket. She went to her duffle and pulled out a bottle of Johnnie Walker. Dean looked at her and felt the need to tell her she's had enough. She winked at him and walked to the bed. She sat down next to Dean and grinned. He just took the bottle from her.

"HEY! Give that back" she yelled.

"I think you've had enough" he said putting it back in her bag.

"No I haven't" she said going to get the bottle from her bag. But before she could, Dean grabbed her hand and sat her back down. She struggled a little to get away from his grip but gave in.

"Tonight was fun" he said.

"Yeah it was" she said.

"I've never really had that much fun in my life" he smiled.

"Yeah it really was a lot of fun" she laughed.

"I still can't believe you got up there" he said.

"Yeah… I'm going to kiss you now" she said, leaning in.

"Um…okay" he said, leaning in a little more. Their lips were inches apart when she closed her eyes, dropped her head on Dean's shoulder and started snoring. Dean lit out a quiet laugh to himself. He moved her onto her bed and covered her with the sheet. He went over to the other bed and fell asleep.

'My head is about to explode' Liz thought twirling in her bed. She woke up and looked at her phone. It was 8:15am. This was the worst hangover she had ever experienced. But even though she was hung over she could still remember everything from the night before. Like the fact that she and Dean danced to Led Zeppelin on the bar. She remembered the strange guy hitting on her, and Dean telling the guy she was Dean's girlfriend, and proving it by kissing her. Then kissing him again after singing on top of the bar. Then the fact that she tried to kiss him again and fell asleep on his shoulder. She looked over on the night stand and saw a note.

**Hey**

**Gone to get you some coffee for that raging hangover that is likely to start soon**

**Cya in a bit**

**Dean**

Liz smiled to herself and went to the bathroom. She wasn't feeling like she was going to throw up but she wanted to have a shower and refresh herself. When she got out of the shower she put on her jeans and a top and went outside to her bed.

"Hey, you're up" Dean said, walking through the door.

"Yeah so hand over the coffee" Liz smiled. Dean smiled and handed her the coffee. He then took his cup and sat down next to her.

"Thanks for the coffee" she said.

"Well it's the best remedy. So is greasy food, which is why we're going to the diner in the next couple of minutes" he said, getting up.

"You're going to wake up Sam, right?" she asked.

"Well no. I was hoping it would be just you and me" he replied. 'WHAT?! That's not right. I didn't hear that right. Did I?' she thought.

"Yeah okay. Let's go" she said. They left her motel room and walked over to the Impala. They got off at the diner and went inside to sit in a booth. A waitress came up to take their order. She flashed a smile at Dean and he responded with a grin.

"What can I get you two?" she asked.

"I'll have the special and a coffee" Dean said.

"I'll have the same" Liz said. The waitress took their orders and left the table. But not before flashing another smile at Dean. Liz just rolled her eyes when Dean wasn't looking.

"So, why did you want it to just be us?" Liz asked.

"Well, Sam was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up" he replied. 'That's the most pathetic excuse ever' she thought.

"Well if it is just you and me, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't be flirting with a waitress with me around" she said.

"That wasn't flirting, that was just common courtesy" he stated.

"Trust me Dean. Common courtesy doesn't wear a mini skirt and a low cut top" she smiled.

"You honestly believe those were my best moves?" he asked.

"I'd like to see you do better" she replied. He smiled at her as the waitress was walking over with their coffee and food. Liz could tell he was all set on proving his point.

"There you go, enjoy" she said, putting Liz's food down and then Dean's.

"Thanks sweetheart. Hey, what time are you finishing up here tonight?" he asked.

"My shift finishes at 8. Meet me out the front then?" she asked.

"Absolutely" he said. She smiled and left the table. He grinned at Liz, who just rolled her eyes and started eating. 'Great. I practically told him to hit on her' she thought.

Later that night Dean went to pick up 'waitress girl' so Liz decided that she and Sam would tag along. Dean didn't say he was angry, but Liz had a feeling he was. They got to the bar and everyone there turned around and started looking at Liz, smiling. She knew that they were smiling because of last night. They sat down at a booth, with Liz sitting next to Sam. Dean went over and got four beers and put them down on the table.

"Guys, why is everyone at the bar looking at you two?" Sam asked.

"Dean and I were a little drunk and I got up on the bar and started dancing to Led Zeppelin and told Dean to join me. Which he did" Liz replied.

"Really Led Zeppelin? I didn't take you for a Zeppelin chick" 'waitress girl' said.

"Well you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them" Liz snapped.

"Liz, calm down" Sam whispered in her ear.

"I personally wouldn't listen to them. I'm not really into rock" 'waitress girl' said. Dean nearly choked on his beer. 'Oh she did not just say that!' he thought.

"You don't listen to Led Zeppelin? I mean they are one of the classics" he asked.

"No. I just listen to whatever's on the radio. I don't really listen to music that much" she said. Even Sam was shocked at that. 'Doesn't listen music? Who is this chick?' he thought.

"Even though I'm more of an AC/DC girl I still love Led Zeppelin" Liz said.

"Oh I like AC/DC" 'waitress girl' said. 'Thank god she redeemed herself' Dean thought.

"Well I'm going to get some shots. You want to come with me?" Dean asked 'waitress girl'.

"Yeah sure" she smiled. They walked towards the bar and Liz went to sit on the other side of the table across from Sam. She took a swig from her beer and kept staring at 'waitress girl'. Sam laughed quietly to himself.

"What?" Liz asked.

"You should really stop staring daggers into her back" he smiled.

"I'm not doing anything. She's a nice girl" she said.

"Yeah well, Dean seems a little angry thanks to her comments about music" Sam laughed.

"I KNOW! What is up with that? What person in their right mind doesn't listen to music? I mean I was relieved when she said she likes AC/DC but, how do you not like Led Zeppelin? They're one the greatest bands of all time and-" she said, but Sam cut her off.

"Liz you're rambling" he smiled.

"So?" she asked.

"So, I know why you are. You like Dean" he said. 'Lie through your ass, Liz' she thought.

"No I don't. It's just that he's my friend and I want what's best for him" she said.

"Yeah well, keep telling yourself that" he laughed. She hesitated to say anything but thought she should speak up.

"Yeah okay. I do. A lot" she confessed.

"Then do something about it, Liz. I'm so sick of you two not acting on these feelings" he hissed.

"He likes me too?" she asked.

"YES! How blind are you?" he shouted.

"I feel really stupid" she laughed.

"Trust me you're far from it" he said.

"Okay well I'm going to go over there and tell 'waitress girl' to shag ass back home. Wish me luck, Sam" she said, getting up.

"Good luck, Liz" he said. She pushed her way through crowd, while everyone was complementing her on the events of last night. She thanked all of them, and got to the bar. That's when disappointment sank in. There Dean was, kissing 'waitress girl'. Liz felt a tear fall down her face. She quickly walked back to the table and sat down. Sam noticed she was crying.

"Hey, Liz what happened?" Sam asked, coming around to her side and sitting to her. She didn't say anything when she starting crying on his shoulder.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay. Tell me what happened" he said, rubbing her shoulders.

"He kissed her" she whispered. Sam just hugged her, as she sobbed quietly. She pulled away and wiped her face.

"Get me five shots, Sam" she said.

"Liz, no. Don't drink this away" he said.

"NOW SAM!" she shouted. He got up and went over to the bar to see Dean and 'waitress girl' still at it. 'God, get a room' he thought. He got the five shots and put them down in front of Liz. She downed all of them, one right after the other, and sat back in her booth. She grabbed her keys and left the bar. She went to her car and unlocked it. She sat in the front and started to cry. 'How could I be so stupid? I'm nothing compared to that waitress' she thought. She started her car and drove back to the motel.

"Jerk" she muttered. She pulled into the parking lot and went to her room. Once inside, she digged through her bag for the Johnnie Walker bottle. She opened the bottle and took a big swig. She got dressed into her night clothes and sat on the bed with the bottle.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean's POV

I can't believe this chick said she wasn't into rock. But she definitely redeemed herself with the fact that she likes AC/DC. 'This is the only way i can forget about Liz' I thought while kissing 'waitress chick'. I pulled away, breathless.

"So what's your name? I don't want you to be known as 'waitress chick'" he asked.

"Ashley" she smiled.

"I'm Dean" I grinned. I was about to kiss her again, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Sam.

"Dean, I need to talk to you" he said. I walked with him outside, when he pounced on me.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?! You claim that you're in love with Liz, but there you are kissing some other girl, breaking Liz's heart" he shouted. I was shocked. I didn't think that Liz would care.

"She saw us? Why would she care though?" I asked.

"Because she told me she likes you. I told her that you liked her. I didn't say anything about you being in love with her" he sighed.

"I only hit on Ashley so I wouldn't think about Liz. But I guess I screwed up" I said.

"You can still make it right, Dean" he said.

"How Sam? Liz is going to be… really angry" I asked.

"She might not be. Now come on, we should go" he said. I ran back into the bar and told Ashley I had to leave.

"Listen, Ashley I got to go. Liz is really sick and we should get her back to her room. She's been in her car this whole time" I lied.

"Oh that's totally cool. Tell her I said to get better soon" she said.

"Yeah that's going to happen" I said sarcastically, walking off.

I got outside and started the Impala, when Sam got inside. We drove to the motel and I ran to Liz's room.

"Good luck, man" Sam said and walked off to our room. I knocked on Liz's door, but when she didn't open it I took out my lock pick, and opened the door. I walked inside to see Liz sleeping, with the bottle of black label in her hand. Empty by the way. I went over to her and pulled the sheets over her, taking the bottle from her hand. I went over to the other bed and lay down. It was last night all over again. Except this time, the night ended in sadness instead of happiness.

I walked in to the room the next day to Liz snoring. Well more like late afternoon. The sun was actually setting and I couldn't believe she had been asleep that long. She gets loud when she's hung over. But it's kind of hot when she snores. 'Dean get your mind out of the gutter' I thought. I went over to her bed and tried to wake her up. When she wouldn't, I decided to leave and get some coffee. I went over to the diner and got two coffees. When I came back, she was awake and her hair was all over the place.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like you care" she hissed, glaring at me.

"Here. I got you some coffee" I said, passing it to her.

"No thanks. I rather get my own" she said, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. When she came out she was showered, and dressed. She put all her stuff into her duffle and picked it up, hanging it on her shoulder.

"You going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore. Vegas is a bit too much for me" she said leaving the room. She went over to her car, putting her bag in the trunk. She went to get in her car when I stood in front of her.

"Could you do me a favour? Please check out for me. I'll pay you back. Is that okay? It is! Oh thanks Dean" she said. She tried pushing past me but I should in front of her again.

"Liz, if you're leaving because of me, please don't. I was a douche, and I didn't mean to hurt you. So please don't go" I said.

"Sorry Dean. But I have to" she said, trying to get to her side of the car, but I stepped in front of her again.

"No you don't. Liz, I'm sorry for everything that I've done to hurt you. I only hooked up with that waitress to take my mind of you. I care about you-" I said, cupping her cheek with my hand, but she cut me off.

"No you don't. If you did you wouldn't be stringing me along" she said, welling up.

"How have I been stringing you along?!" I yelled.

"You kissed me at the BAR!! You've been getting close to me the whole time leading up to coming to Vegas. You've over reacted at things I've said to you like the time I asked why you were being so nice to me. Then Sam tells me last night that you like me. Well you know what, I don't care anymore. You have no idea how much it hurt seeing you with that waitress last night" she cried. The tears were falling fast.

"Liz, please don't go" I said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Dean please. Just let go of me" she sobbed.

"No I'm not going to that" I said and pressed my lips to hers. She pushed me away and got into her car. She pulled out of the lot and turned onto the main road towards the highway. I went back to my room and Sam came up to me.

"Hey what happened?" he asked.

"She left" I sighed.

"What? What do you mean she left?" he asked.

"She said she didn't care anymore and that I really hurt her last night. I apologized but she wouldn't hear it" I replied.

"I'm sorry, Dean" he said.

"I can't believe I screwed up! DAMN IT!!" I yelled and punched the wall. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I slid down the door and sat on the titles. I am truly an idiot. I can't believe I let her slip through my fingers. I love her more than anything and I hurt her.


	11. Chapter 11

Liz's POV

I drove around deciding where to go. I wanted to leave so badly, to get out of Vegas. My heart has been torn to shreds and I don't know what to do. If Dean really liked me why would he do what he did? I drove to a bar and sat down on the corner stool. I asked the bartender for a beer and he passed me one. I looked up to see a girl walking up to me.

"Liz Richards?" the girl said. Then I realised she wasn't just any girl. It was my best friend from high school before I left. Jenna Mason.

"Jenna Mason. My god is it good to see you" I said, hugging her.

"Liz, I can't believe it. You look amazing" she said. Jen was always on the chubbier side. She wasn't fat, but she had a bit of a tummy. She always used to tell me I was thin. She must have been working out because she looked great.

"You look great too" I said.

"Thanks. So what are you doing in Vegas?" she asked. Jen is only one who knew dad was a hunter. That's why she knows I am too.

"Well I came here to get away from the life. I need a break" I replied.

"Oh good for you" she said. I decided to tell her about Sam and Dean and how I met them again. I left out all the stuff on the apocalypse; I didn't want to freak her out. I told her everything about the waitress and how Dean felt about me.

"So this Dean guy, he likes you?" she asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"And do you like him?" she asked.

"I love him" I confessed.

"Wow. Liz Richards is in love with someone. Never thought I'd see the day. Does he love you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't care anymore. If he really likes me then why would he do that? And it's not because he's trying to get over me" I said.

"Well maybe it is" she said.

"Maybe" I said, looking down at the table.

"Do you hope that I'm wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm being stupid. So, what have you been up to?" I asked, changing the subject. I really didn't want to talk about Dean anymore.

"Well I'm a divorce lawyer now. Bringing in the big bucks" she replied.

"Jen that's great. I'm proud of you" I smiled.

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"I'm staying at the motel, about 20 minutes from here" I replied. We chatted for a while before she had to leave to go back to New York. She was taking a break in Vegas.

"Well I gotta go but I'll keep in touch" she said. She gave me her number and I gave mine to her. She left and I ordered some shots. Okay a lot of shots. I decided to get very drunk. I was in a depressed mood after all. By the time I was finished with those shots, I wasn't all that drunk. Maybe I should keep it that way. I took out my phone when it started beeping and saw five voicemails, all from Dean. I listened to the first one.

"_Liz please answer your phone. Look I don't know where you are or where you're going but please just call me. I'm sorry"_

**Message Deleted**

"_Please Liz where are you? You've been gone for an hour. Maybe you're just at a bar or something. Call me when you get this"_

**Message Deleted**

"_Alright Liz stop being so stubborn and call me back. It's been 2 hours. I'm worried"_

**Message Deleted**

"_Liz I'm sorry for what I did. Is that what you wanted to hear? Because if it is then come back. Look you've been gone awhile it's getting late"_

**Message Deleted**

"_Liz please call me. I'm worried about you. Look I don't know what else to say, I've already said I'm sorry several times. Please just call me when you get this, you've been gone for three hours now" _

**Message Deleted**

**No more Messages**

I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. I couldn't believe that he thought he could get me to forgive him. Well it's not going to happen. I think he needs a piece of my mind. But first things first.

"Could I get a glass of Jim, Jack and Jose each" I asked the bartender.

"Got a death wish or something?" he asked me back.

"Yeah but it's not mine" I replied. I downed all three glasses, paid my tab and left the bar.

**Author's Note: Okay guys, next one's a really exciting one and the chapter you've all been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it and sorry to leave it hanging like this. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Liz's POV

"Hey. Come in, we were worried about you" Sam said. I walked in and Dean was sitting on his bed. I took a chair from the table and sat on it. Well more like stumbled on it.

"Liz, are you drunk?" Sam asked.

"You bet I am" I replied.

"Okay. I'll be back in a second" he said, and left the room. I know he only left so that me and Dean could sort things out. Great. I was left in the room with Dean. He ignored me and turned on the TV. I laughed to myself that he wasn't even acknowledging me. I stood up from my chair.

"You left me 5 desperate messages and now you won't even talk to me" I said. He looked at me and turned off the TV. He got off the bed.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Because you know, I ALREADY DID! In the 5 desperate MESSAGES!" he shouted. I was furious now.

"You have NO RIGHT to yell at me. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SCREWED UP NOT ME!!!" I yelled.

"Don't you think I know that? I know I screwed up, I apologized. What more do you want? Seriously, tell me" he asked.

"I don't know" I said, my eyes welling up.

"Of course you don't. You couldn't make your mind up before and you can't make your mind now either" he hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"The fact that I kissed you and you were shocked. And then you kiss me again after that and act like it never happened. Then you try to kiss me again but you change your mind-" he said, but I cut him off.

"I WAS DRUNK! I passed out on your shoulder. **You're** the one who can't make his mind up" I yelled.

"Really? How?" he asked. Was he really that stupid?

"Okay let's review shall we: you've been getting close to me, then you yell at me when we were at Bobby's house because I asked you a simple question, you asked me to dance at Sarah Reynolds' place, you kissed me in the bar and then you hook up with some random chick" I said.

"I DID THAT TO GET OVER YOU!" he yelled.

"WHY?! Why would you do that? You could have done something else to get over me instead of hurting me worse than any supernatural monster ever could" I said. Any tears that were forming were now starting to fall.

"Liz, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I said it so many times, I think I'm starting to not even believe myself" he said. "Come on, Liz please just forgive me" he begged.

"I don't know Dean. Even if I did, I still don't think you can stick to your word" I said.

"I know I have a "reputation" for being a womanizer, but it's different with you. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy when I'm around you. You make me feel as if I'm worth something. Sam always tells me that, it's worse if I sell myself short than actually not talk to him. Liz, you are the most beautiful, funny, stubborn, and most bad ass hunter I have ever met. I forgot to mention sexy. I love your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your personality, I mean it Liz, everything. I feel like kicking myself every damn day that I didn't make a move when I first met you 10 years ago in that diner. I was attracted from that very day you stood your ground. I remember thinking, if she just told me off then she is awesome. Liz, I have I never felt like this before" he said, cupping my face with his hands.

"Dean, what are you trying to say?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm trying to say that I want to be you and only you" he said, and then leaned in to kiss me passionately. I pulled away and smiled.

"I want to be with you too" I said, kissing him again. That's when Sam walked in.

"Oh okay. I'll use Liz's room" he said, picking up his stuff, taking the keys from me when I gave them to him and leaving. Dean and I laughed and continued kissing.

**A/N: Well there you have it!!! Finally together. Hope your all happy. Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

Liz's POV

I woke up the next morning, wrapped in Dean's arms. Our legs were intertwined, as I looked up to see our clothes all across the floor. I looked up at Dean to see him still sleeping. I kissed his chest, nose and then finally his lips. He started stirring, and I smiled at him. 'He looks so cute' I thought. He finally opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Morning beautiful" he said, kissing my forehead.

"Morning" I smiled.

"So you coming with me and Sam or are you staying behind because of me?" he asked.

"I'm staying" I said. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I was joking Dean" I laughed.

"Good. I was worried for a second" he smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about Dean. I'm not leaving you" I said.

"Good because I'm not letting you out of my sight" he said, kissing me.

"So, what happened to your not sleeping with drunken girls rule?" I asked.

"Well I made an acceptation for you" he joked. I got up and got dressed. I went outside to my car and got my bag. I showered and changed and packed up my stuff when Sam came into the room.

"Ready to head out?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go" Sam replied. We headed out to the front desk to check out. Dean had his arm around my shoulders; I had mine around his waist. I knew he wasn't one for PDA but I know he's changing his ways. I am literally on cloud 9 right now. I have never been happier. I got to my car, when Dean's arms came around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Getting into my car. Why?" I replied. He took my keys from my hands and threw them to Sam. He caught them and looked confused.

"You're riding with me. Sam take Liz's car" he said, taking my hand and pulling me over to the Impala. I took my bag and put it in the trunk of the Impala and then got in. Sam started my car and drove off first. Dean followed, putting some music on. As the sound of Led Zeppelin was blaring through the car, Dean put his hand on my thigh. He looked at me and smiled. 'I could get used to this' I thought.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Well we're going to Bobby's and when we get there Bobby has a little surprise" he replied.

"I'm a little scared" I laughed. He just laughed and kept driving.

We were almost to Bobby's after driving and stopping every now and then after being on the road for three days. I was driving the Impala while Dean was sleeping. We got to Bobby's a few hours later. Bobby and Sam decided to through me little something as a welcome back to the group sort of thing. I think they wanted to do that because they thought I was leaving because of everything that's happened between me and Dean. But honestly, I'm not leaving him. I don't think I could get myself to do that.

"Come on, do you guys have to?" I asked.

"Damn right we do. It's only right that you should celebrate being back here with your new boyfriend, his brother and his sort of father" Bobby said

"But I never left in the first place. Well at least it's not my birthday" I said. Dean nodded at that.

"Man to be 28 again. Think of it this way at least you're not 30" Dean said.

"Okay I do have a surprise but it's getting here soon. So you have to wait. This isn't really about us celebrating you didn't leave" Bobby said.

I looked at him and started wondering what my surprise was. Dean passed me a little box and I opened it. I pulled out the locket and smiled.

"Dean it's beautiful. Thank you. What's this for?" I said and kissed him.

"Just thought you would like it" he smiled.

"I know exactly what photo to put in it" I smiled and went up the stairs. He followed me and I pulled out the photos I kept in a zip lock bag. I took the small photo of me on my fifth birthday with my mom and dad. I put it into the locket and clasped it around my neck.

"It's the last photo of the three of us together before dad died" I said. Dean smiled sadly but then pointed at the photo and laughed at me in it.

"Oh shut up. I was a skinny kid. Are you saying that if I looked like that now you wouldn't be with me?" I asked.

"If you were still missing that front tooth then maybe I wouldn't. But I can handle some skinniness" he laughed. I punched his shoulder and he winced. I rolled my eyes and shut the locket. I was thin still, but not the way I used to be. After I started hunting I became more toned and I didn't look so petite. We heard Sam and Bobby downstairs, laughing. I took Dean's hand and went down the stairs. When we came into view, I saw who was there. My surprise.

"ELLEN!" I yelled, running to her and hugging her.

"You know Ellen?" Sam asked when I pulled away.

"Yeah I met her a few years ago. Not long after you and Dean met her. Honestly she's the only way I knew that you two were okay. She's the one who told me about John." I said. Jo walked through the door with beer. She looked at me and put the beer down on the table.

"JO!" I yelled, hugging her, and then letting go.

I went over to Dean and he put his arm around me. I glanced at Jo because I wanted to tell her about me and Dean, but she looked at where Dean's arm was and went back to the table where the beer was.

"You two together?" Ellen asked.

"You better believe it" Dean smiled.

"And before you say anything, we know what were doing" I said.

"I wasn't going to say anything" Ellen said, walking to where Jo had gone. We soon followed and sat down on the couch.

"So what's everybody been up to?" I asked.

"Um, Mom and I have been hunting together" Jo replied. I nodded my head in approval.

"And things are getting weird" Ellen said.

"Tell me about it" Dean said.

After we eat, Dean and I got up and went up to our room. As I was going to get into bed, Dean took me and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked. He kissed me again.

"Just don't say anything" he said, as he laid me down on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Liz's POV

I woke the next morning and Dean wasn't next to me. All my clothes were still on the floor but his were gone. I got up, had a shower and got dressed. I went down the stairs were everyone was getting their things ready; I had no idea why though. I went over to Dean and kissed him on the cheek.

"You didn't wake me up. I thought you would have" I smiled.

"Well I was hoping to leave before you woke up" he said, loading one of his guns.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"We got a lead from Cas that Lucifer is gathering townspeople for something. So I'm going to use the Colt and kill him, and I have decided that you're not going" he replied. He took the Colt and put the bullets in.

"WHY?! WHY CAN'T I COME?!" I shouted. I was really angry now.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" he yelled. Everyone was looking at us.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME DEAN WINCHESTER! I can go where ever I want and I say I'm coming" I said.

"Liz please, just stay here. I would feel better knowing you were safe at home. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you" he said.

"AND WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU?!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Liz, what's going to happen to me?" he smiled.

"Cocky much?" I asked. He smiled and hugged me.

"We better go" Sam said. I went up to Jo and Ellen and hugged them. I went to Sam and hugged him too. I turned my face to his ear.

"Keep safe. Keep him safe. He means too much to me, Sam" I whispered, tearing up.

"You know I will, Liz" he whispered back. I went to Dean and put my hands on his chest. It was just us in the room as everyone went outside to load their cars up. He kissed me and I just didn't want him to stop.

"Please keep safe. Just shoot the bastard and get out of there quickly" I said.

"I will. Don't worry" he said.

"Promise me Dean" I said, fisting his jacket in my hands.

"I promise" he said, resting his forehead against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. The kiss felt like it went forever until he pulled away. He smiled at me and kissed me one last time, then left the room.

"He'll be okay, Liz" Bobby said.

"I hope you're right, Bobby" I said.

We went back inside and Bobby shut the door behind him. I went up to my room and sat on the bed. I had a really bad feeling that something was going to happen. But I probably shouldn't think about it.

General POV

The boys got back in the early afternoon the next day. Liz saw them getting out of the car and opened the front door. She ran up to Dean and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed him, and put her forehead on his when she pulled away.

"Thank god you're okay" she said, as she got off him. She looked behind him and didn't see Ellen and Jo.

"Where's Ellen and Jo?" she asked.

"They left soon after we finished up" Sam replied.

They went back inside and Sam told Bobby. He also told Liz and Bobby that the Colt didn't work on Lucifer. Dean went upstairs and Liz followed him. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck.

"You didn't know it wouldn't work" she said.

"I know. I just wish it did" he said. She looked at the clock and it was 12:30pm.

"Look I'm going to go make you something eat. So come downstairs soon" she said and left the room. When Dean came downstairs Sam went up to him.

"Dude, are you going to tell Liz about Jo and… you know?" Sam asked.

"I think it's better if I don't" he replied.

"Dean I don't know, maybe you should" he said. Dean just looked at him and went into the kitchen. He was so quiet, Liz felt like she was having a one sided conversation.

Later that day, when Sam and Bobby came home with dinner, Sam thought he should tell Liz if Dean wasn't. 'She should know the truth' he thought.

"Liz, can I talk to you outside?" he asked.

"Sure" she said, walking out to the front porch. She turned to face him and smiled.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Liz, I thought I should tell you what I'm about to tell you because you need to know and also because Dean won't" he replied. He had a worried look on his face and Liz didn't like where this was going.

"Okay Sam, you're scaring me. What's going on?" she asked.

"Dean kissed Jo last night" Sam replied.

"He kissed her?" she asked, her eyes welling up. He nodded. She felt like a million knives had been stabbed through her heart.

"I shouldn't have told you. Dean's going to kill me" he said. She looked up with anger in her eyes.

"No he won't Sam, because I'm going to kill him first" she hissed, and walked into the house. As if on cue, Dean was coming down the stairs. He smiled but it faded when her fist connected to his jaw, and he stumbled back.

"YOU KISSED HER?! YOU KISSED JO AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" she yelled.

"How did you… Sam did you tell her?" he said, glaring at Sam.

"Of course he told me. Didn't think I would find out, huh? Tried to sneak it by me and hope that it wouldn't come up?" she asked.

"Liz, I didn't plan it. It just happened. Look I'm sorry" he said, cupping her face but she pushed him away.

"I've heard that a million times before. How could you? Didn't you think about me at anytime? Look I like Jo, and she means a lot to me but, how could you? What was going through your head? I mean not only did you kiss her but you also didn't even try telling me about it" she said, fuming.

"Baby, please. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I'm an idiot. Liz, I can't believe I hurt you again. Jo was hurt and she thought she was dying, so I comforted her. That's all it was. Please just forgive me" he said.

"No" she whispered.

"No? Please tell me that actually means yes today?" he joked.

"NO! NO MEANS NO DEAN!" she shouted. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm done. We're done" she said. Liz went up the stairs and put all her stuff in her duffle bag. She came back and said goodbye to Bobby and Sam. As she was walking to her car, Dean ran behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Let go, Dean!" she snapped. He turned her around and pressed his lips to hers. She pulled away and slapped him across the face. He rubbed his face, considering he wasn't expecting that.

"Liz, please" he begged, taking her hand again

"Dean just…let go of me" she said. He let go of her and she got into her car. She pulled out of the drive way and headed down the street.

'God how could he do that to me?' she thought while driving. 'But then again he apologized and I guess I should forgive him. He thought Jo was dying but she didn't'. She took a U turn and went back to Bobby's. When she went back she opened the door and went straight up to the room she was staying in, completely ignoring Sam and Bobby as she walked in. She opened the door to the bedroom, dropped her bag on the floor and saw Dean lying on the bed. He sat up and got off the bed. Liz walked up to him and held him tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never-" he said, but she cut him off.

"Just please promise me two things: you won't hide things from me and you won't hurt me like this ever again. I mean it Dean, this is the second time you've hurt me so badly" she cried, cupping his face in her hands.

"I know baby, I know, and I'll never hurt you ever again. I promise" he said and kissed her laying her on the bed.

Dean rolled off Liz, both of them breathing heavily. He pulled the sheet and comforter up and covered both of him and Liz. She laid her head on his chest and he kissed her sweat soaked forehead. She kissed his neck, while her hand ran up and down his sweaty chest.

"That was amazing" she smiled.

"Yeah it was" he said. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pulled away and kissed his nose. Dean felt like he had to get something off his chest. Something he's wanted to do for a very long time. 'If you don't say it now you'll never say it. You wanted to say it ever since you found out about her friend Jason. So… SAY IT!' he thought.

"Liz, I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it" he said nervously.

"What is it Dean?" she asked, concerned. 'Oh no Liz. He's breaking up with you. You should have left before when you had the chance. Anything's better than this heartache' she thought. She pushed herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"I love you" he said. Liz's face lit up with the brightest smile ever. She got up and straddled him, pulling the sheet to cover her. He sat up and she sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing him.

"I love you too" she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean's POV

I woke up the next morning to find Liz still asleep, on her stomach with her head facing away from me and her bare back exposed. The sheet was covering just a little below her butterfly tattoo. This was the first time I was noticing it. 'God she is so beautiful' I thought. I leaned down and kissed a trail from her protection tattoo on her shoulder blade, down her back, the last kiss landing on her butterfly tattoo. She started stirring and then flipped onto her back, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. She finally opened her eyes and I honestly forgot how blue they were. Last night I just wanted to tell her I loved her, after keeping it to myself for so long, I finally told her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning" she smiled. I lifted her chin and kissed her. She stretched out and curled up into me. She kissed my chest and it sent chills up my body. It felt so good to be with her. 'Man I really have to stop with the girly talk' I thought.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Well, I hope Sam hasn't found a case, and we can just chill out" I replied.

"Is it like Sam to never find a case?" she asked.

"No not really" I said.

"So you ready for what's waiting downstairs?" she asked. I knew she was talking about Bobby.

"No way. He's going to give the "You hurt that girl again and I'm going to come at you with my shotgun" speech. Trust me, that's exactly how it's going to go down" I said.

"Hey, don't worry, I forgave you. That's all that matters" she said, putting her hand on my chest. I leaned down and kissed her.

We went down to the kitchen after having our showers, and like I predicted Bobby jumped down my throat.

"You hurt her again, and if I could still walk I wouldn't be afraid to get out the shotgun and come after you" he said, not the exact words I had said but almost there.

"I know Bobby. Trust me I won't. Not again" I said, sitting down at the table. Liz came and stood behind me.

"Bobby, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure" he said, wheeling himself outside.

Liz….

"Bobby, you need to stop being so hard on him. If I can forgive him, you can too" she said.

"I just don't want him to hurt you, that's all" he said.

"I know you don't Bobby, but last night he told me he loves me. **Dean** told me he **loves **me. I know Dean was in love with Cassie, but not like he's in love with me. He cares for me" she smiled.

"I've never seen him like this. All I can say is, I'm glad he picked you" he said. They walked back inside.

Back inside the kitchen….

"What did you talk about?" I asked.

"About him not being so hard on you" she replied. I kissed her cheek. I liked how she always thought about me, or anyone else, before she thought of herself. She was always really selfless. For a hunter she was pretty selfless. Later in the day, Liz and Bobby went to get food. I was thinking about something all day, so I finally decided to ask Sam about it.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you your opinion on something?" I asked.

"You want my opinion? Mine?" he said, confused.

"Am I speaking a language you're not understanding? Yes" I replied.

"Okay. Go ahead" he said.

"Okay well, I want to propose to Liz, and I don't know how and when to do it" I said, shyly.

"Wow Dean. That's great. But maybe you should wait a few months, you only just got together" he said.

"I know, it's not like I'm going to do it tomorrow. I just wanted to be sure that I want to do it. I'm ready Sam. I never thought that I would even think about marriage. If someone told me a few years ago, that I was going to ask a girl to marry me, I'd probably go forward in time somehow and punch my future self in the face" I said, smiling.

"I'm proud of you, Dean. Liz and you deserve each other" he smiled.

Liz and Bobby walked through the door and put the food down on the table. We ate, and then after we finished, sat around for awhile and then went to bed. Liz got changed and got into bed. I joined her and wrapped my arm around her as she snuggled into my chest.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Liz tossing and turning. I could tell she was having a nightmare, so I tried to wake her. She kept tossing and turning.

"No. No don't, please don't hurt him. NO! DEAN!!" she yelled. I turned on the lamp, and took her in my arms.

"It's okay. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen to you" I said, comforting her. She was crying, and I kept stroking her hair and kissing her head. She started to calm down a little.

"Dean, I'm scared" she said, still clinging to me.

"Don't be scared. I'm here, and I won't let anything happen" I said, looking at her.

"I've never had a nightmare before. And… I don't want to lose you" she cried.

"What did you see, Liz?" I asked.

"I saw men, they were demons. We were fighting them, and they stabbed you" she said, tears streaming down her face. I took her face in my hands.

"Look at me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you" I said and kissed her. She lay down in bed, slowly drifting to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Liz's POV

I have never been so scared in my life. That dream I had last night, it's the first time I've ever been scared. Not for myself, but for Dean. I can't lose him. I can't let anything happen to him. My phone started to ring and I picked it up, looking at the caller id. It was Ellen.

"Hey Ellen" I said.

"Hey sweetie. Listen, Jo and I are hunting down some demons, there's not a lot of them but I was wondering if you and the boys wanted to help us out? If you don't have a case that is" she asked. I really didn't want to say yes, only because of my dream.

"Yeah okay. Just tell me where you are and we'll be there" I said. She told me they were in Wyoming. I got up, packed up my stuff and went downstairs.

"Hey guys, Ellen just called and asked us if we wanted to help her with some demons in Wyoming. So let's go" I said.

"Alright, we'll go get our stuff" Sam said. He and Dean went to get there stuff. As we were leaving, I went up to Dean.

"Dean, maybe Sam and I should handle this one" I said.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen" he said, getting into the Impala.

We got to Wyoming a few hours later. We met Ellen and Jo and they filled us in on everything. The demons were the regulars. No one we couldn't handle. But I was still worried about Dean.

"So we'll go later tonight" Jo said. The three of us went to get a room. We stayed there till night. We found the place where the demons were staying. We got out of our cars, and loaded all our stuff like holy water and salt. We took the Colt and Ruby's knife too. Sam gave me Ruby's knife. I went to Dean and pulled him aside. I hugged him tight.

"Please be careful. I can't lose you" I said. I kissed him, not wanting to stop.

"You won't" he said and let go. We walked inside and split up. Sam went with Dean, and I went with Jo and Ellen. We all met again, in the main room which is where the demons were. There were four of them. I went up behind one and plunged the knife into his throat. The red light sparked and the demon fell to the ground. I helped Jo and Ellen with another one. Sam was trying to get rid of his, so I went up behind it and stabbed it with the knife. Dean came in, stumbling as the demon kept hitting him. I tried going behind the demon, but he punched me. I got up and saw him stab Dean in the side of his body. NO! It was happening, the dream was happening, the demons were different, the place was different but it was happening. Sam got the Colt that had mostly likely fallen from Dean's hands when he was fighting, and shot the demon. It fell to the ground, lifeless. Dean was still standing but was starting to fall as he was feeling weak.

"No, no, no, no, no. NO DEAN!" I yelled, as I caught him before he hit the ground. I looked at his wound and saw blood spilling out of it. He looked at me, his eyes were half closed. His breathing was getting heavier. Sam came over and put his jacket on Dean's wound.

"Dean, look at me, please. Don't close your eyes. You're fine, you're going to be fine" I said, tears in my eyes.

"I love you" he said.

"NO! Don't say that like you're going somewhere, you hear me? You're not leaving me. You can't" I cried.

"You really have to lighten up" he laughed, then winced from the pain.

"Sam get the car, help me put him in" I said.

"Yeah okay, let's go" he said. Sam helped me put Dean in the Impala. I sat in the back with him, as Sam drove to the hospital. We got to the hospital and told the nurses what happened. Sam made up a story about us walking down the street and some guy stabbing Dean. It wasn't a very good story, but it would have to do. They took Dean away, leaving me and Sam in the waiting room. I sat down on a chair, holding my head in my hands. Sam sat next to me, stroking my back.

"He's going to be fine, Liz. You know how stubborn he is, he won't let himself die" Sam said, jokingly, trying to cheer me up. I laughed a little.

"Yeah he is a stubborn ass" I laughed. "But I can't live without him Sam" I said. Sam kissed my forehead and pulled me in for a hug. I fell asleep soon after that, on Sam's shoulder. The next thing I knew, Sam was waking me up.

"Hey, the doctor was just here, I was going to wake you but I didn't want to disturb your sleep" he said.

"That's okay. What did the doc say? How's Dean?" I asked, standing up.

"He's fine. The blade missed any of his vital organs. He should be good to go home day after tomorrow. We can go see him, he's awake" he said. I smiled and we went to Dean's room. I opened the door to see him sitting up in his bed. He smiled at me and I ran up to him and hugged him. I kissed his neck, cheek, jaw and then his lips.

"Don't scare me like that ever again" I said, sitting down next him, taking his hand in mine.

"Never again. I swear" he said. I told him I was going to tell Ellen and Jo he was fine, so Sam came and talked to him. I went out to the hallway, and saw Jo coming up to me.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's fine. The doctor said he can go home day after tomorrow" I said. We sat down on the chairs.

"Liz, I'm sorry about what happened. I never thought Dean would do that. I know you know that I've liked him for a while, but I'm being truthful when I say I'm happy he's with you. Truth is, I wouldn't be able to give him what he wants. But you can" she said.

"Thanks Jo" I smiled.

"So we're good?" she asked.

"Yeah. We're good" I replied, hugging her. I left her and went back to Dean's room. Sam got up from the chair and left the room. I pushed the chair aside and sat down on the bed next to Dean and took his hand in mine. He smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed him. Tears were forming and one fell down my cheek.

"I was so worried about you" I said, crying a little. He put his hands on my cheeks and wiped away my tears.

"You don't have to worry, baby. I'm not going anywhere" he said.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said, kissing me.

We got to Bobby's after we left the hospital and getting our remaining things from the motel. Dean was feeling better, besides a little bit of pain. We were sitting outside on the front porch, enjoying the breeze.

"Dean, we should take a photo" I said. He nodded. I called for Sam and asked him to get my camera. Dean and I stood up, standing against the railing near the front steps. I stood with my back against Dean's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and put my arms over his. His cheek was against mine. As Sam was about to take the picture, Dean kissed my cheek, while I was smiling. The flash went off and Sam passed the camera. I liked the picture and kept it. We sat down on the porch again, my head on his shoulder. I knew that I would never be the same after this. I would always love him no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam's POV

I never thought that my brother would find someone as great as Liz. She loves him, he loves her and they're meant for each other. Liz can even deal with his little traits that annoy the hell out of me. I guess that's what I like about her. She's like the sister I never had and she's a really great person to talk to. She's fun and easygoing, even with how stubborn she is. She a strange mix of qualities but she's still great. I've never seen Dean this happy. Ever since Cassie, he's had countless women and meaningless flings. But now, it's like there's a whole new side of Dean when he's with Liz. A fun Dean. A Dean that has a good time even with knowing that we're in the middle of the apocalypse.

I saw Dean coming down the stairs and walking up to me.

"Hey Sam, look about what I said, you know me proposing to Liz. I don't think I should to do it" he said.

"What? Why?" I asked. If he's getting cold feet now, I swear I'm going to kill him.

"It's just that with the apocalypse and me being a vessel, I can't think about marriage right now" he said.

"Dean, no. Do it. Look you and Liz love each other and let's have one happy memory in this" I said.

"I guess you're right" he said. We quickly shut up when we heard Liz coming down the stairs. She sat on the arm rest on Dean's chair.

"Hey guys, my friend Jenna's going to be here soon. She's visiting me, so you two should meet her" she said. We heard a car honking outside and went out to the front porch.

"JENNA!" Liz shouted, hugging her friend.

"LIZ!" Jenna shouted. Liz let go of Jenna and took Dean's hand in hers.

"Jenna this is Dean. Dean, Jenna" she said, introducing them.

"So, this is the Dean I've heard so much about" she laughed.

"And this is Dean's younger brother, Sam" she said, pointing to me. I waved at Jenna and she smiled at me, waving back. We all went inside the house and Jenna and Liz were talking and laughing.

Liz's POV

Jenna offered to help me in the kitchen while the boys were sitting in the lounge room. Bobby was around the house, doing some research for a hunt. Jen walked in and winked at me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"So, you and Dean huh?" she asked me in return.

"Yes me and Dean. What about it?" I laughed.

"He's cute. And you love him. Has he told you he loves you?" she said.

"Yes. Actually he said it first. It's actually weird to think that Dean has changed his womanizing ways" I replied. I took out four beers from the fridge.

"Wow. So, how is he in bed?" she asked.

"JENNA! please. That's for me to know and for you to never find out" I said. I took out a bag of chips and put them in a bowl.

"Oh come on Liz, you know you can tell me" she smiled.

"My lips are sealed" I said.

"Why can't you tell me?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" I smiled.

"Because you just said he was womanizer and I just... I just want to know if he's treating you right. I mean I only just met him but-" she said but I cut her off.

"Jen, please don't ever doubt Dean like that. He loves me. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me despite what's happened between us. He treats me better than I ever thought he could. He doesn't force anything on me or force me to do anything I don't want to do. I love him so much" I said. Jenna smiled at me and helped me with the beers and the chips.

Dean's POV

Who would have thought that I would fall in love? Me, Dean Winchester? But truth be told, I'm happy. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy. I don't care whether the apocalypse is here, as long as I don't say yes and neither does Sam nothing can happen. I'm going to marry Liz. I'm going to marry her and we're going to be happy. I'm not saying it doesn't scare me, it does, I worry so much that I'm happy now and that at any moment she could be taken away from my life. But I'm not going to let that happen. I can't. She means too much to me.

After Jen left, Liz was outside saying goodbye and I was in the bedroom. Suddenly I heard her coming into the room and sighed when she noticed my back was facing her. So she climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her kiss my neck and I kissed her arm.

"What were you thinking about, gorgeous?" she asked.

"Just about how I wouldn't be able to handle myself if something happened to you" I said.

"Dean nothing's going to happen to me. I'm not leaving you. Ever" she said.

"I know, I just... I can't live without you. I can't let you slip through my fingers again" I said, turning to face her. She climbed into my lap and kissed me hard on the lips. When she pulled away, she put her hands on both sides of my face.

"Listen to me. I will never leave you. You and me, we're together now and nothing will ever change that. Dean... baby, I love you" she said.

"Oh god, Liz I love you too. More than you know" I said.

"I think I have an idea of how much" she smiled, and kissed me. I laid her back on the bed and climbed on top of her, continuing to kiss her.


	18. Chapter 18

General POV

1 year later…

The apocalypse was still looming, but that didn't stop Liz and Dean being together. The talk Dean had with Sam was now finally going into motion. Dean took Jen's number from Liz's phone without her knowing and called Jen, asking her to come and occupy Liz while he thought of what to do for the special night, and how to do it. He decided on the lake 20 minutes from Bobby's house. The one with the walk way leading to the gazebo on the water. He lit the walk way with candles, and put a table cloth on the picnic table in the gazebo. He lit a candle and put it on the table. He looked at himself, and realised he better go get changed. He decided to wear one of Sam's nicer shirts, considering Dean had shirts that would he could only wear for everyday things and for hunting. Sam was the one who had shirts for all kinds of occasion. He had rolled the sleeves up and had worn the one good pair of jeans he had that weren't torn. He went back to the lake and waited for Liz to get there.

"Jenna, why am I here?" Liz asked.

"You'll see. Just go so I get back to Sam" she smiled. Liz was really happy that for a few months now Jenna and Sam were together. Originally, Sam was against Jenna leaving her great job to become a hunter. But Jenna's argument was that if an apocalypse was coming, she wanted in. So Dean, Liz and Sam taught Jen everything they knew. That's when Jenna found a new interest in Sam. Since then, they have been together. Dean thought that Jenna was prefect for Sam. And she was. For the first time in a long time, Sam was happy again. And so was Dean.

"Alright I'm going" Liz said, opening the door.

Liz got out of Jen's car, and starting walking towards the walk way.

Dean looked at his watch several times, until he heard high heels on the walk way. They stopped half way. Dean stood up and looked at Liz in light coming from the candles on the walk way. She was wearing a black strapless dress, which was just a little above her knees. Her hair was in loose curls and swayed in the summer breeze, and her fringe was the same as always, in straight bangs. She had long earrings on, and her locket.

"Wow. You look beautiful" he smiled. He kissed her and then led her to the table.

"Thanks, Jen thought I should dress up so she helped me pick out this dress. You clean up pretty good too" she said. In the heels, she was only a couple inches shorter than Dean. He passed her the flowers he bought for her. She knew they were her favourite: lilies. She kissed him and sat down at the table.

"Did you do all of this?" she asked.

"Yeah I did" he replied. He revealed a pizza box and opened it. She laughed.

"Thank god you brought me pizza. If you got me fancy food I think I would have been really out of my element" she said. Pizza was her favourite. She could be suffering from a stomach bug, and still ask to eat a slice of pizza. After they finished eating Liz came over and sat next to Dean. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for tonight, Dean" she said, kissing him.

"You're welcome" he said.

"Well we better get going. It's a good thing I saw your car when Jen left, other wise I would have freaked out as to how we were getting home. In the dark, by the way. And I'm also wearing heels, so you might have had to carry me" she smiled, and started walking away. Dean took her hand and stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere just yet" he said. She looked at him confused.

"What's going on?" she asked, curious.

"Liz, I love you. I never thought that I would be able to say that to anyone, but I love you, with all of my heart. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met, and I will never hurt you again. I know I said that in the past and never kept my word, but I swear I will never do that again. I never thought you would get this far with me. I always thought you deserved better than me, but now I know that we deserve each other. I'm trying so hard not to make this too chick flicky" he smiled. Liz laughed, and gasped when he went down on one knee. She started welling up as he pulled out the ring. She was happier than she had ever been. The ring was silver with a reasonable sized diamond on it. But Liz didn't care what the ring looked like, as long as it was from the man standing in front of her.

"Liz, will you marry me?" he asked. She cried and laughed a little.

"Yes" she smiled. He got up and kissed her passionately. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her again.

It was then they knew, they would be together. Forever. Nothing would come between them.

**A/N: If anyone wants to know what Liz's black dress looks like theres a link on my profile. Well there's the end. I really loved this story and I really loved reading everyone's reviews. I hope you all loved the story as much as I did. I decided to put Jenna and Sam together because I really wanted Sam to have someone, even though this is first and for most a Liz and Dean story. I'm still deciding whether I should have a sqeuel or a completely different story with a different girl. If I do come up with a different girl, she will be for Dean again, because I am and always will be a Dean girl. LOL**


End file.
